El Nuevo Gotei 13
by Do ut des
Summary: El sereitei tras la traición de los tres capitanes Aizen, Gin y Tosen...quedan libres nuevas plazas a sus puestos. La historia se centra en Yoruichi y Soi Fong. El amor, el recuerdo, el dolor, la traición, acción y el misterio al descubierto.
1. El Encuentro

Bueno, esta es la 1º vez que escribo un fic así que no sean durs si encuentran fallos o si la trama no les gusta. creo que habrán diferentes capítulos pero no se cuántos llegare a hacer y cuando los publicaré.

Recordar que los personajes son de Tite Kubo (creo que se escribe asi :S)

Ah! y recordar que es un yorusoi...y que por lo tanto lleva yuri (dejarlo caro para aquellos que no les guste).

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**El Nuevo Gotei 13**

Su mirada divagaba entre las finas gotas de lluvia que débilmente caían y formaban un pequeño rocío en su cara. Caminaba solitaria por las callejuelas del Rukongai, todo el odio y la rabia que había acumulado durante todos aquellos años se transformaban en lágrimas que conseguían liberarla por un instante. El cansancio de su corazón crecía a cada momento y a pesar de que se habían vuelto a reencontrar hacía ya unos meses, después de luchar, después de las explicaciones y después del perdón, su corazón seguía hastiado. Soi Fong había salido a aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba intentar alejar la imagen de Yoruichi de su cabeza y por mucho que lo intentase, la imagen de la que había sido su maestra seguía tan presente como las gotas de lluvia que rozaban su piel.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, unos fuertes gritos se escuchaban entre las calles, por un momento dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se dirigió hacia el alboroto. Notó como aquel hollow tenía un fuerte reiratsu, mucho más anormal que el de los hollows comunes, pero a pesar de que se le resistiera un poco conseguía bloquear sus absurdos ataques y con un simple espadazo deshizo la máscara de aquel enorme monstruo en miles de pedazos. Pudo ver que a aquella niña a la que había atacado el hollow se encontraba bien y que no sufría ninguna herida grave, había llegado a tiempo para protegerla, cuando posó sus ojos en ella pudo fijarse en el pelo violáceo de ésta. "_Maldita sea, todo me recuerda a ella, ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido_". Decidió volver al cuartel general.

Oomaeda al ver a su capitana llegar, salió disparado junto a ella para avisarla de que una mariposa infernal había informado de una reunión urgente de capitanes.

Una vez en aquella sala, el comandante general Yamamoto se dispuso a hablar.

Todos sabéis que hasta hace poco, el sereitei había estado en crisis tras la invasión de los ryokas, así como las traiciones de los diferentes capitanes de la 3º, 5º y 9º división. A pesar de que todo este calmado en estos momentos, la amenaza de un ataque por parte de los capitanes traidores sigue presente, por lo que me ha llevado a tomar drásticas decisiones con respecto a los cargos de capitanes que han quedado huecos.

¿Qué quiere hacernos saber que ya no sepamos, viejo Genryusai?- dijo con su calma habitual el capitán de la 8º división, Shunsui Kyoraku.

Quiero exponerles a todos los capitanes presentes que los puestos de los capitanes libres serán sustituidos y que debido a la escasez de "talento" para dominar las habilidades de capitán he decidido que estos puestos serán ocupados por Urahara Kisuke como capitán de la 5º división en sustitución a Aizen, Kurosaki Isshin frente a la 9º división en sustitución de Tosen y por último, la 3º división la cuál fue a abandonada por Gin Ichimaru quedará al cargo de Shihouin Yoruichi.

Al pronunciar el último nombre, Soi Fong no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, dejando presente su indignación, claro que en su interior había una pequeña sensación de conformidad y calma.

P-Pero entonces…¿qué es lo que pasa con los cargos de los que se les acusan?¿Acaso van a quedar impunes? Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión- reclamaba a voces la capitana de la 2º división.

La decisión ya está hecha. El sereitei necesita de fuertes capitanes que lo defiendan ante el gran peligro que se nos viene encima. Una vez que todo esto acabe, ya se tomará en cuenta la opción de juzgar a estos a buscados fugitivos.

Por mí de acuerdo, no me opongo en absoluto- expresa Ukitake.

Estoy de acuerdo igual, aunque en mi opinión juzgar a estos antiguos capitanes, si han decidido prestar su ayuda, sus cargos deberían ser perdonados- opinó kyoraku.

Esa decisión se tomará más adelante, no lo quiero volver a repetir. Llegarán en cualquier momento del día de hoy. Doy por terminada esta reunión- instando a los capitanes a que se fueran.

Soi Fong no podía creerlo, si ahora que había comenzado a dejar atrás la sombra de Yoruichi, si ésta iba a estar presente en el sereitei, tendría que cruzarse con ella cada día y en cada reunión, incluso podría llegar a luchar a su lado, ¿cómo entonces iba a hacer para dejar su recuerdo a un lado?

Se sentía enfadada, decidió pelear contra sus subordinados para "entrenar", aún sabiendo que lo hacía para descargar toda su ira.

Después de decenas y decenas de hombres amontonados en el suelo, derrotados:

¡Oomaeda! Es tu turno! ¡Más te vale durar más que esta panda de debiluchos o tendré que replantearme tu puesto! – estaba tan cabreada que no medía sus golpes y aún menos lo hacía tratándose de su teniente, el cual la irritaba con solo mirarlo.

Tras horas y horas aguantando los contundentes golpes que su capitana le asestaba, el cuerpo de Oomaeda no pudo resistirlo más y cayó al suelo con numerosas heridas y con una sensación de cansancio que parecía que había "entrenado" en esas horas lo que nunca había entrenado desde que decidió hacerse shinigami.

-¡Por favor! Mi…mi c-capitana déjeme descansar, no puedo soportarlo más…-suplicando desde el suelo mientras protegía su cara amoratada.

-Éres débil-sentenció la capitana del 2º escuadrón mientras fríamente daba la espalda a su subordinado y se dirigía hacia a su cuarto.

Soi Fong notó algo en el aire mientras se marchaba del lugar, una sensación extraña casi imperceptible y familiar.

-Yoruichi…-susurrando el nombre en la intimidad de sus labios.

De repente y saliendo de la nada una potente patada amenazaba con golpear a Soi Fong, la cual respondió justo a tiempo para girarse y parar el golpe, casi no consigue bloquearlo de la rapidez de éste.

-Hola, Soi fong…- en un tono burlón y un tanto altivo- Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser cruel con tus subordinados…capitana- provocando a su antigua alumna, mientras ésta seguía bloqueando su pierna- Antes, que yo recuerde los entrenamientos eran …eran…con todo el tiempo que ha pasado ya casi no me acuerdo…ah! Ya sé…menos duros y fríos, me gustaba más relacionarme con mis "subordinados"- siguiendo con la provocación.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, hace tiempo el trato era otro…ahora, ¡nada es lo mismo!- gritando estás últimas palabras a la vez que comenzaba su contraataque.

La nueva capitana de la 3º división estaba contenta con el resultado de sus provocaciones y su sonrisa burlona no hacía otra cosa que ensancharse cada vez más con cada golpe que esquivaba y bloqueaba de Soi Fong, le gusto como su pequeña alumna le respondía a sus golpes con otros golpes, los cuales cada vez iban siendo más iracundos.

La pelea ocurría tan rápido que el resto de todos shinigamis que habían sido derrotados por su capitana, incluyendo a Oomaeda, les era imposible visualizar a las dos contrincantes las cuales se movían a un ritmo vertiginoso, inalcanzable para el ojo humano.

A pesar de las provocaciones y de la rabia, Soi Fong no podía negarse que estaba disfrutando con aquella pelea, el volver a luchar contra su maestra como lo hacía un siglo atrás antes de que ésta se marchara. Claro que esta cara no podía mostrársela a ella, no podía dejarle ver que a pesar de haberla perdonado la anterior vez que lucharon, todavía quería que se alejara de Urahara y volviese con ella, quería sentirla cerca de sí como aquella noche de luna llena, no podía mostrarle esa felicidad que contrastaba con la rabia acumulada durante tantos años por el orgullo. No quería hacerla pensar que la necesitaba.

La noche se alargaba y las estrellas, que parecían estar inmóviles en la bóveda de aquel cielo, seguían con detalle la lucha entre las dos mujeres. Se habían pasado todo el día peleando y aún no habían parado ni para descansar a respirar. Todos los shinigamis y el teniente ya se habían retirado, a decir verdad, la pelea resultaba tan larga que al final acababa incluso aburriendo. Tanto Yoruichi como Soi Fong estaban sudadas y cansadas pero ninguna había querido parar hasta el momento puesto que no querían demostrar debilidad alguna. Seguían dándose fuertes golpes, y las dos tenían heridas y moratones por todo su cuerpo. Yoruichi terminó cansándose de aquella pelea que no hacía más que alargarse, y decidió acabar de la forma más divertida que le parecía.

De repente, mostró una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa que dejo a la morena confusa y sin ninguna razón aparente, se colocó a gran rapidez detrás de su antigua subordinada y consiguió atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, dejándola inmovilizada. Acto seguido acerco sus labios a los oídos de Soi Fong y con unos susurros sensuales, casi ronroneantes hizo que miles de escalofríos recorriesen el cuerpo de la capitana de la 2º división haciendo que se ruborizara.

-Me gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, pero no perdiendo el tiempo en peleas, se pueden hacer cosas muchas más interesantes - jugando con su "subordinada" y haciendo más intenso aquel abrazo, para que la otra pudiera sentir más el calor de su cuerpo-…pero, ya se hace tarde y aunque los gatos juguemos en la noche también debemos descansar…no puedo negar que me has dejado exhausta, Soi-chan…-decía con un tono provocativo y a propósito de conseguir lo que esperaba de Soi Fong, que se ruborizara por completo, cosa que consiguió- me voy a dormir, intentaré soñar con esta pelea…aunque se me antoje pensar en otras cosas contigo- decía lentamente hasta casi rozar sus labios con el oído de su presa.

Terminó de hablar y acto seguido desapareció de aquel lugar, no sin antes haber dejado huella de su visita. La capitana sintió de repente una humedad en sus mejillas…¿Yoruichi la había besado? No, ese rastro de saliva no era de un beso…" ¿me ha lamido la cara?", dándose explicaciones a si misma mientras limpiaba aquel rastro de sus más que sonrojadas mejillas.

Sola y aún un tanto atónita, sabía que Yoruichi lo hacía a propósito para divertirse a costa de ella. Salió de aquel lugar, caminando pausadamente mientras en su mente recomponía imagen por imagen, movimiento por movimiento, palabra por palabra.

Una vez en su habitación se dispuso a acostarse y antes de cerrar los ojos, tocó su mejilla y a pesar de que se había limpiado, todavía podía sentir su saliva. Esa fue la primera noche desde hacía años, que pudo dormir en calma, sin desvelos, sin pesadillas y sin pensamientos que la atosigaran en todo momento.

* * *

Después de verle la cara tras lamerle las mejillas, Yoruichi no podía dejar de contener su sonrisa. Le gustaba jugar con ella, pero ya hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Soi Fong ya no era aquella niña a la que enseñaba, los años habían pasado y su pequeña alumna había dejado de serlo hacía bastante tiempo para convertirse en una de las más poderosas mujeres de la Sociedad de Almas. Todavía podía sentir la culpabilidad de no haber podido estar a su lado, y de haberse perdido toda su evolución hasta la actualidad.

Ahora, que no habían impedimentos algunos, ya que no era una fugitiva intentaría recuperar todo el tiempo posible. Quería volver a hacer carreras y entrenar (no luchar) con Soi Fong, así como mirar las estrellas y la luna llena bajo los pétalos de los cerezos bailando al viento.

Pequeña abej…- las palabras se habían rendido al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Oookeyy, final del 1º capítulo si les ha gustado...dejen reviews...si no les a gustado...dejen reviews jajajja XD


	2. La Luna cobra vida

Bueno, aquí esta el 2º capítulo. No sé si os gustará (espero que sí),pero todavía tengo que mejorar la trama de la historia. La verdad es que cuando empiezo escribir me voy inventando la historia según lo que me venga a la cabeza, de ahí que vaya todo un poco lento. Pero intentaré para la próxima que la historia vaya avanzando más.

Decir que los personajes no son míos, sino de Tite Kubo...(yo lo escribo,¿pero es necesario ir haciéndolo capítulo tras capítulo?...la verdad es que es muy cansino).

Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**La Luna cobra vida**

El sol había despertado y poco a poco se colaba por las ventanas dando aviso de un nuevo amanecer.

Todos los escuadrones se despertaban y comenzaban sus tareas rutinarias. A pesar de que repentinamente se habían incorporado nuevos capitanes, todos éstos sabían muy bien lo que hacer, como entrenar a sus subordinados y como ganarse el respeto y la confianza de éstos. O por lo menos eran algunos de estos capitanes los que lo intentaban. Mientras Urahara e Isshin entrenaban con sus subordinados, Yoruichi dormía. Mientras Urahara e Isshin intentaban ganarse la confianza de sus subordinados, Yoruichi dormía. Mientras éstos poco a poco se convertían para sus subordinados en respetados y grandes capitanes, Yoruichi…dormía.

Pasaban los días y mientras los otros escuadrones se volvían más fuertes, el 3º escuadrón seguía igual que cuando estaba sin capitán. La nueva capitana desatendía sus tareas y se dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a dormir, comer y salir a cazar "abejas".

En el rukongai, se reunieron diferentes tenientes para ir a beber y despejarse un rato de tantas obligaciones una vez que el sol se había despedido.

¡Más sake, más sake! ¡Que esta botella no nos va a dar ni para comenzar!- repetía una y otra vez Matsumoto después de haberse bebido, como muy poco, cinco botellas.- ¡Pero qué divertido, nos lo estamos pasando! ¿No es así Hisagi-san?

Eeh? Si, si claro- intentando seguirle el juego a su compañera para que lo dejase en paz, puesto que no hacía más que jalarle del kimono para que brindara por cuadragésima vez con ella.

Eeeeeeh?¿No quieres beber, ni brindar conmigo?- decía Matsumoto como si fuera la mayor ofensa que jamás le habían hecho- ¡Pues está bien, tú te lo pierdes!...Kira brindará conmigo entonces. ¿No es así Kira?- decía ella girándose hacia el rubio.

Eh? Claro, ¿por qué no querría brindar?- decía en un tono desganado y dubitativo-Vamos, ¡por el Gotei y por mi nueva capitana a la que profundamente respeto y admiro con tooooda mi alma!- decía irónicamente y con algo de resentimiento.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta Yoruichi como capitana de la 3ª división? Según tengo entendido, cuando lo era de la 2ª división, sus subordinados le tenían mucho aprecio por su dedicación.-le repetía Hisagi.

Pues será hace años y con la 2ª división, pero con lo que se refiere a la 3ª…es como si no existiéramos. La verdad hubiera preferido a otro capitán, como el que te ha tocado a ti. En mi escuadrón todo sigue igual a cuando mi capitán Gin lo abandonó. No doy abasto con todas las responsabilidades. Si por lo menos él no se hubiese ido, ¡maldito traidor!

De repente, Kira sintió como un fuerte golpe por detrás de su cabeza lo estampaba contra la mesa de donde estaban sentados.

¡Ni se te ocurra llamarle traidor! Estaré borracha, y puede que no esté en condiciones de nada, pero no voy a permitir que un mocoso lo llame traidor ante mí. Esa palabra ni siquiera la permito rondar por mi cabeza.-decía Matsumoto recuperando algo de consciencia ante la situación.

Bueno, bueno…será mejor que dejemos el tema éste de los capitanes y volvamos a lo que estábamos, ¿verdad?- repetía Hisagi para calmar el ambiente mientras observaba a Matsumoto como volvía con el sake y cómo Kira se tocaba la frente con cuidado debido al enorme chichón que le había salido mientras se le salía una lagrimita.

Aaaaayy!-quejándose- ¡me has dejado un chichón enorme! No hacía falta que fueras tan bruta. Creo que me iré a acostar, con todo lo que me ha tocado hacer hoy estoy cansado y lo más seguro es que mañana sea lo mismo. Adiós, ya nos veremos-mientras se iba intentando colocar su enorme fleco de tal manera que le tapase aquella enorme montaña que le sobresalía de la frente.

¡Hasta luego! ¡Quedamos otra noche!-gritaba Matsumoto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero que cambiante que eres, no hay quién pueda entenderte-decía bajito Hisagi para que no lo oyese.

Mientras iba de camino hacia su escuadrón, el teniente Kira pudo sentir unos ruidos extraños, se le asemejaban como ruidos secos y contundentes, parecía golpes, pero a la vez eran voces. De la forma más silenciosa que pudo se camufló entre las ramas de los árboles para observar aquellas sombras.

¿Quiénes serán?-susurraba para sí mismo.

La luna estaba escondida y no quería mostrarse, parecía que lo hacía a propósito para que las sombras, en la noche, pudiesen vagar fácilmente. A Kira se le hacía muy extraño aquello, veía pero no distinguía, todo estaba muy oscuro y confuso.

Parece que has mejorado, pero no aún lo suficiente.

No me subestimes, todavía te puedo dar alguna sorpresa.

Seguían los ruidos de golpes secos resonando en aquel lugar. Kira se estaba impacientando pero decidió esperar un poco más, parecía que su vista se estaba adaptando mejor a las sombras.

-Dime, ¿qué tal te pareció el regalo que te deje mi primer día aquí?-una sonrisa malintencionada se dibujaba en su boca.

- ¿Qué regalo? ¿Te refieres a esas babas tuyas?...Tuve que lavarme la cara con jabón para que se me fuera esa sensación tan repugnante.-decía la otra voz provocando a su contrincante.

-¿A sí? – con un tono molesto, pero siguiendo el juego a la provocación- Tu cara no parecía decir lo mismo.

-No sabes cómo soy en realidad, ¡así que no inventes mentiras!-con voz reprochante.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te muestre qué es lo que en realidad piensas?-con tono servicial- entonces cómo tú quieras.

-¡No, esta vez no!- grito Soi Fong a la vez que se daba la vuelta para atrapar a su rival e inmovilizarla.

-Vaya, vaya…pues si que has mejorado a fin de cuentas.-decía una sonriente Yoruichi.

Las dos capitanas estaban inmóviles en el suelo, una atrapando a la otra. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kira, el cual ya sabía qué personajes protagonizaban aquella escena. Aún así, le parecía todo muy extraño, ¿qué pelea era aquella repleta de reproches, provocaciones con dobles sentidos y otras cosas que no alcanzaba a entender?

La capitana del 2º escuadrón, consiguió acorralar a su presa, sin piedad, sin que pudiera moverse, claro que a pesar de la superioridad con la que se estaba llenando todo su ser no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que aquella situación, a Yoruichi, le pareciese de lo más divertida.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que has perdido?

- Já! ¿Y por qué crees que he perdido? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí sin poder moverme, debajo de ti?- preguntándole con picardía.

-...-apartaba la mirada.

-Ya no hablas, Soi Fong. ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato?-su sonrisa no hacía más que ensancharse más y más.

-Tch! Digas lo que digas, has perdido.-dirigiéndose a su antigua maestra.-Te he superado.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- en un fuerte movimiento, pudo zafarse de la morena y ponerse en su lugar.-No te des por vencedora, definitivamente has sido cazada…otra vez.

- Déjame ir- dijo seria y fría.

- Y ahora, ¿a qué viene eso?-dijo molesta por el tono de la otra- ¿Acaso no te has divertido? ¿Por qué no reconoces que en el fondo te alegra y te gusta que yo esté aquí contigo? Reconócelo de una vez.

-¿Es qué crees eso? ¿Qué en el fondo sigo siendo la misma de siempre? ¿Qué te quiero a mi lado?-mostrándose dura- No me confundas a como era antes, ya no soy tan inocente y mucho menos confiada, sobre todo contigo que eres la raíz de todo.

Estas últimas palabras consiguieron herir a la gata. Ya la diversión había desaparecido. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable a pesar de que se escondiese debajo de aquella fachada despreocupada y animada que mostraba a todos.

Tienes razón, yo soy la culpable de todo.- Soi Fong pudo notar, como las manos de su ex maestra se aflojaban y la dejaba libre, pudo sentir su tristeza.

Yoruichi-sama. –susurrando para las dos- Yo…yo, lo siento mucho. No quise…no quise…

No hace falta que te disculpes, la gente no puede disculparse por decir la verdad. Todo ha sido por mi culpa.- por primera vez en hace mucho tiempo, Yoruichi dejaba paso a una nueva Yoruichi desconocida para todos, incluso para Soi Fong, la cual estaba sorprendida.

No sea dura consigo misma. Ya es suficiente. -acariciándole la cara.

No puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo estas palabras, se supondría que debería ser al revés, yo fui la maestra, ¿no?-decía Yoruichi con una mirada nostálgica hacia el pasado.

Ya da igual quién es quién. No importa lo que haya sucedido. El pasado es el pasado y ya no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo nos queda cambiar nuestro futuro.- le dijo Soi Fong mirándola fijamente a los ojos, no era común en ella el poder mantenerle la mirada fija a su señora. Nunca había pasado. Y Yoruichi pudo darse cuenta.

Si que has cambiado- dijo en un tono más animado, claro que no había dejado de lado todavía aquella tristeza presente en su voz. Siguió mirándola en silencio.

Soi Fong con fuerte y rápido movimiento, diría que en un movimiento de origen instintivo, bajo la cara de Yoruichi a la suya y la beso con fuerza, un beso que había sido reprimido, que había ido cambiando a lo largo del tiempo al igual ella, transformándose desde lo que había podido ser algo inocente y con timidez a lo que fue apasionado y con determinación. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente puesto que no quería ver si la cara de su señora la miraba con rechazo, solo quería pensar que eso no podía ocurrir.

Por la otra parte, Yoruichi la miraba sorprendida, nunca se lo hubiera podido esperar de su pequeña abeja. Pero a pesar de no habérselo esperado la correspondió, le gustaba el sabor de su boca y la fuerza y la rudeza con la que lo hacía. Sí, definitivamente había cambiado totalmente. En un rápido movimiento, la capitana del 2º escuadrón quedó encima de ella, quería ser ella la que llevara el ritmo de su cuerpo, quería ver como Yoruichi quedaba indefensa ante ella, que dependiera, aunque solo hubiese sido una vez, de sus manos y de su fuerza. Ya le había demostrado que ella siempre estaría con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

La luna comenzó a asomarse más llena que nunca, más brillante que nunca. Los cuerpos de las dos guerreras se fueron fundiendo el uno con el otro a medida que la noche transcurría.

Kira, no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Eran estas las razones por las que su capitana desatendía su cargo? No podía encontrarle lógica. Él estaba allí, sin quererlo había descubierto algo que no podía dejar pasar tan fácilmente. No podía creer que la fría y seria capitana del 2º escuadrón pudiese llegar a comportarse de aquella manera, claro que no le parecía raro de la otra capitana. Podía sentir el resentimiento, 1º un capitán que lo había abandonado, luego una capitana que apenas se interesaba por el 3º escuadron. Se marchó de aquel lugar, dejando atrás a la desnudez que se había descubierto entre las dos capitanas.

Pasaron varias horas. La luna llena admiraba sonriente el reencuentro de dos corazones que habían estado a la deriva. Las dos capitanas, aún en su desnudez, estaban al lado la una de la otra, tapadas y protegidas del frío de la noche bajo el enorme haori de la 2ª división. Y no podían dejar de mirar la luna y las estrellas.

La luna está más hermosa que nunca esta noche- expresó Yoruichi.

Está contenta por vernos de nuevo, hacía tiempo que no la observábamos juntas-dijo la morena mientras no quitaba su vista del satélite.

Acto seguido, sellaron la promesa de un nuevo comienzo, con la luna de testigo y con la firma de de un beso.

* * *

Bueno bueno, este capítulo me ha salido medio cursi. (como se nota que lo escribí el día de San Valentín).

Como ya dije arriba la trama va algo lenta, intentaré mejorarla.

Por lo menos se puede intuir si nuestra pareja, tendrá en un futuro dificultades. (No quiero adelantar nada jajajaja...aunque la verdad es que no sé que voy a adelantar si ni siquiera pienso cómo va ser la historia cuando la empiezo a escribir).

Ya saben, si les gusta...dejen reviews, si no les ha gustado déjenlos igualmente. Se aceptan ánimos para seguir con la historia (anda que no suben la moral cuando te animan a seguir con algo jajajaja), críticas, hipótesis sobre lo que puede suceder más adelante (aunque ni yo misma se), fallos que haya tenido, insultos (nooo es broma...insultos no jajajaj).

Bueno xauu! XD


	3. Un Cambio Inesperado

**Bueeeeno, aqui el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Pido perdón por haberme demorado demasiado, pero es que estaba muy liada con las clases en la facultad (nuevas asignaturas y bla bla), además de que también me puse enferma y parecía que me iba a reventar la cabeza cada vez que ponía a funcionar las neuronas.**

**Bueno, los personajes de la historia (como ya sabéis de sobra y seguro que estaréis asqueados de que lo repita) son de Tite Kubo.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE DEL CAPÍTULO: Tengo que dejarles claro que el capítulo va avanzando en diferentes partes, con diferentes personajes,pero en un mismo momento (a veces) y diferentes en otros. Para explicarles (a los que no entiendan), partiré desde una escena y la desarrollaré, cuando ésta termine, comenzará otra escena con un desarrollo diferente (otros personajes), pero desde el mismo punto de origen. Por eso hay que estar atento, porque a lo mejor una sola palabra es la que marca el punto de origen (normalmente indicando el tiempo de ese día, es decir, "la mañana", "al atardecer" u otros como "al cerrarle la puerta en las narices"...bueno, ya veréis más adelante a lo que me refiero) Y que quede claro que este capítulo se desarrolla todo en un mismo día, que no les confundan las lineas de separación.**

**Bueno, tras toda esta explicación, que disfrutéis del capítulo. Espero no haberls liado más. XD**

* * *

**Un Cambio Inesperado**

- ¡Ya es hora de levantaaaarse!- se escuchó de repente una voz cantando interrumpiendo en aquel cuarto totalmente a oscuras.

- Uh?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no dije que no me interrumpieran cuando estoy durmiendo?-en un tono molesto y con enfado.

- Ooh! Venga gatita, es hora de despertar. Y para que no te enfades, te he traído el desayuno a tu cuarto…muchas veces he tenido que levantarte, así que ya me conozco tu humor cuando te despiertan. Jajaja…-reía Urahara recordando los tiempos en los que salía con la cara amoratada cada vez que intentaba despertar a Yoruichi- ¿Sabes? Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que tuve que levantarte, casi destrozas el cuarto y me dejaste varias cicatrices. Vaya, qué tiempos aquellos…

- Cállate, no me hagas recordar. Lo echo de menos.

- ¿El qué? ¿a mí, para despertarte?... ¡Pues no te preocupes, vendré a verte todos los días!

- ¡No! ¡Contigo me cruzo todos los días en todos lados…con eso ya tengo suficiente como para que tengas que estar despertándome!- decía con reproche- Me refiero al mundo humano, ya sé que era siempre la misma rutina, vivir como un gato callejero o estar en tu tienda y que eso no se compara con las comodidades que hay aquí, pero es que era tan libre, no habían obligaciones ni tenía que responder ante nadie de mis actos. Todo sería perfecto, salvo por una cosa…-decía, mientras aún estaba metida en la cama, con aire pensativa.

- ¡Uuuuuuh! ¿Así que te has vuelto a encontrar con Soi Fong, verdad?- con tono curioso-Sin duda vas a tener que contármelo todo. Jajajajajaja.

Yoruichi se levanto de la cama, estaba desnuda, pero eso no parecía parecerle ningún problema para ella, ni tampoco para Kisuke, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Oye, eso son cosas mías. Por ahora márchate y ya decidiré si te cuento algo. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan fisgón.

- Bueno, bueno…tampoco seas tan mala, además no hubiera sido el capitán de la 12ª División si mi capacidad de fisgón fuera nula, ¿no?-con un tono burlón y excusándose.

- Como tú quieras, pero olvídate de que te cuente algo.

- Vaya que mala puedes ser a veces…

Yoruichi todavía seguía desnuda mientras estaba hurgando en el armario buscando el kimono de shinigami y el haori de capitana.

- Vaya, ¿y en qué puede llegar a ser tan mala mi señora Yoruichi?- se escuchó de repente una voz que parecía estar aguantando la furia en la garganta.

- Oh! Vaya!...¡Soi Fong!-dijo Urahara sorprendido y con una presentimiento dentro de sí que no hacía nada más que gritarle, diciéndole que se fuera pitando de aquel lugar.

- ¡Hola, Soi Fong!- dijo Yoruichi con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Acto seguido, antes de que la capitana del segundo escuadrón pudiera expresar palabra alguna, Yoruichi la agarró fuertemente empujándola dentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo en las narices de Urahara.

- ¡Te echaba tanto de menos!- decía la gata mientras le daba un fuerte beso, haciendo que a Soi Fong se le olvidase por un momento la rabia que sentía por Urahara.

- Yo también, pero…-intentando zafarse de los besos de la gata- ¿qué hacía el aquí, sobre todo si tú estabas desnuda?

- Ummmh…presiento que estás celosa. Eso me gusta.-decía en tono pícaro.

- ¡No es que tenga celos… es que simplemente no puedo soportar que alguien más se fije en usted!

- Claro. ¿Y eso no se llaman celos?-dándole pequeños picos en sus labios.

- … Bueno vale, estoy celosa… pero es verdad, no puedo soportar que ese bastardo ponga sus ojos encima de su cuerpo, ni siquiera que la hable.

- Soi Fong…- en un tono dulce- a mi no me importa que me vean desnuda, es más, me gusta ver la cara de bobos que se les queda, porque eso no hace más que recordarme que la única que puede tocarme eres tú.

Soi Fong miraba a Yoruichi y las dos comenzaron a besarse, no con la misma pasión y desenfreno en lo que lo había hecho noches atrás, esta vez se daban tiempo para poder saborear y sentir. Yoruichi, aún desnuda, la llevo hasta la cama, mientras sus labios no terminaban de separarse de los de la abeja. La atrajo lentamente hacia la enorme cama. Las dos estaban cara a cara, atrayéndose mutuamente, apretándose cada vez más fuerte como si intentarán fundirse en una sola persona.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse y los gemidos de ambas no hacían más que responderse entre ellos. A Soi Fong le comenzó a subir rápidamente la temperatura del cuerpo y empezó a sentir un calor insoportable, a lo que Yoruichi se dio cuenta.

- Estate quieta…déjame a mi quitarte la ropa- le dijo en susurros con una voz caliente y sensual.

La morena no dijo nada, simplemente siguió besándola. Toda iba tan lento, que parecía que los minutos eran eternos en aquella habitación. Las ventanas estaban totalmente cerradas y Yoruichi se las había ingeniado para encender un par de velas, las cuales desprendían una luz color lavanda, así como el olor de la misma flor. Embriagante a más no poder. La piel de la maestra se volvía hermosa a la luz de aquellas velas y los colores dorados de sus ojos se volvían más penetrantes, así como su cabello parecía montones de pequeños pétalos unidos que caían eternos en las ropas de aquella abeja que quería su parte de miel.

Yoruichi comenzó a deshacer el cinturón amarillo de su compañera para luego quitarle el haori. La veía tan bonita, tan ruborizada, no podía contener la sonrisa cada vez que la miraba. Comenzó entonces a resbalársele el kimono por los hombros y pudo apreciar como su piel se volvía increíblemente bella, su palidez y blancura paso a ser a aquel color lila y sus ojos se volvían azulados y su cabello tomaba un color marino.

- Eres muy hermosa, tu piel es tan linda, no me había percatado de lo sensual que puedes llegar a ser-decía Yoruichi mientras la miraba fascinada.

- Y-Yoruichi-sama…no diga esas cosas.

- Pssss- la calló con sus dedos y siguio explorando la piel Soi Fong.

* * *

Kira no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto noches atrás, la imagen de Yoruichi y la de Soi Fong no hacían más que rondar por su cabeza una y otra vez. Tenía tantas cosas de las que preocuparse, una capitana irresponsable, papeles amontonados, shinigamis a los que ayudar a entrenar. No tenía tiempo para casi nada.

Después de que Yoruichi le cerrase la puerta en las narices, mientras se iba, Urahara se cruzó con Kira intentando sostener una enorme pila de papeles.

- Buenos días Kira, parece que tienes bastante trabajo, ¿quieres que te ayuda a llevar esos papeles?- decía con amabilidad.

- Me da vergüenza que alguien ajeno a este escuadrón me ayude, sobre todo si se trata de un capitán, pero ya que se ofrece, si pudiese ayudarme a llevar todos estos informes al despacho se lo agradecería mucho, capitán.

Kisuke cogió parte del montón de papeles que llevaba Kira, y lo siguió hasta el despacho perteneciente a la capitana.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, que despacho tan bonito! ¡Y menudas vistas desde aquí!- decía Urahara- Menuda suerte la de Yoruichi, ojala el mío tuviera estas vistas.

- Tampoco es para tanto capitán, además no creo que la capitana llegue a percatarse nunca de esta habitación- decía el teniente algo molesto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te preocupa algo?-le decía el capitán de la 5ª.

- Se supone que un teniente debe ser fiel y confiar en su capitán, pero la verdad es que yo no puedo. Si le digo la verdad Urahara-sama, hubiera preferido que usted o el capitán Kurosaki fueran mi capitán.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Yoruichi a mi entender siempre ha sido una buena capitana- le explicaba.

- Yo no sé cómo era en el pasado, solo sé y lo digo para mi pesar, que para la capitana el 3º escuadrón no tiene ninguna importancia para ella. Desde que ha llegado a nuestra división, ni una sola vez ha intentado hablarnos, tener nuestra confianza, además de que no atiende a su trabajo. Está todo el día durmiendo o se desaparece.

- Jajajajajaja. No te preocupes, eso es normal de una Sihouin- decía el antiguo tendero con total confianza- La verdad es que ella está muy contenta de haber venido a la Sociedad de Almas, solo tiene que volver a acostumbrase a sus antiguas labores. Dentro de nada ya la verás pateándoos el culo para que mejoréis.

- ¿De verdad cree que es así?

- Sin dudarlo, si quieres y para que dejes de preocuparte, puedo hablar con Yoruichi de este tema. Aunque también deberías dirigirte tu mismo y hablarle de todo aquello que te preocupe.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda y por escucharme capitán-decía mientras se inclinaba a modo de dar las gracias.

- No es para tanto, bueno he de irme.

- ¡Capitán! Quería comentarle una última cosa- decía mientras sus cejas mostraban algo de preocupación.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

- Verá…yo no soy el más indicado…pero hay algo que me preocupa a lo que no le dejo de dar vueltas- intentando abordar de la mejor manera lo que quería decirle al capitán- Usted conoce a mi capitana desde hace mucho tiempo…y- y quizás también a la capitana del segundo escuadrón…

Kisuke levanta una ceja y entiende qué es lo que quiere decirle. Se tapa sus ojos con su sombrero y sonríe de forma instantánea.

- Sé lo que quieres decirme…-decía con total compresión por la confusión del teniente- No te preocupes, Yoruichi y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños y la conozco muy bien. La relación que tiene con Soi Fong es un tanto complicada de explicar y mucho más de entender. Y hay que tener en cuenta que no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Intento comprender, pero… ¿Por qué la capitana prefiere escaparse con ella en vez de estar con su escuadrón?

- Kira…las dos se quieren y acaban de reencontrarse, solo hay que darles algo de tiempo- mientras se giraba para irse- Otra cosa…espero por tu bien que no intentes entrometerte, si conozco bien a mi amiga no perdona con lo que se refiere a ella y Soi Fong…y bueno, mejor no te digo nada de la capitana de la segunda división, todo el mundo conoce de sobra su temperamento.

- Sí, entiendo. Tendré paciencia y hablaré con mi capitana sobre mis preocupaciones con el tercer escuadrón. Muchas gracias Urahara-san.

La típica risita contenida del capitán desapareció con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kira decidió hacer caso a lo que le había dicho, hablar con su capitana y esperar a que ésta se comportara y asumiera como era debido, su cargo.

* * *

Cuando llego la tarde, Kira estaba dispuesto a hablar con su capitana.

Para entonces Soi Fong se había marchado de la habitación de su señora, cada día que pasaba se sentía más afortunada de estar a su lado, de volver a encontrarse con ella.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco varias veces.

- ¿Y-Yoruichi-sama?...Soy Kira, quisiera hablar con usted sobre un asunte referente al escuadrón.

Al ver que no contestaba, algo lo llevo a abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras y pudo notar un olor embriagador, dulce. Al acostumbrase sus ojos a la oscuridad pudo entrever un bulto en aquella enorme cama. Algo le decía que aquello estaba mal, no podía interrumpir en la habitación de alguien sin tenerle ninguna confianza, y mucho menos si se trataba de su capitana.

- ¿Capitana?-tenía sus cejas fruncidas, algo no le encajaba…estaba en el cuarto de su capitana, ella podría notar fácilmente su reiatsu, y sin dudarlo aquel bulto de allí no podría ser otra cosa que ella…¿Cómo es que no le había dicho nada todavía?¿Era quizás una prueba? A diferencia de otras veces, cada vez que alguien entraba sin permiso, la capitana parecía un demonio lleno de furia.

De repente, Kira sintió algo pringoso en el suelo mientras seguía avanzando. Cuando llego al lecho siguió llamando a su capitana para ver si podía despertarse y hablar con él. Hizo ademán de tocarla, no se movía y pudo sentir una débil respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Yoruichi? ¿Capitana? -decía ya bastante preocupado.

Decidió encender una pequeña vela que distinguió en la mesilla de noche, la luz inundo aquella habitación en un tono liliáceo. Kira quedo petrificado, su capitana estaba en la cama…completamente desnuda…y ensangrentada. Las sabanas en las que dormía estaban empapadas de ese líquido rojo oscuro y sus ojos dorados estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas no cerrarse por siempre. La cara de Kira estaba totalmente desfigurada. Tenía múltiples cortes profundos en su cuerpo y apenas podía moverse.

- ¡Ayuda!-Kira gritaba con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Ayudaaaa! ¡Avisen al 4º escuadrón inmediatamente, la capitana se muere! ¡Rápido!

Los gritos de Kira recorrieron todo el cuartel y alertados, los shinigamis comenzaron a acercarse al lugar de los hechos, ya habían avisado de máxima urgencia al 4º escuadrón.

- ¡Capitana! ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? ¡Capitana!-Kira tenía el corazón apunto de salírsele por la boca de sus gritos de desesperación, ya había perdido a un capitán y aunque Yoruichi no había sido una buena capitana, era su capitana-¡Por favor responda!

Yoruichi tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese mirando una realidad ajena a la que la rodeaba, imagen tras imagen, recuerdo tras recuerdo se iba sucediendo delante de sus ojos. No escuchaba las palabras de Kira, tan solo el ruido pasajero y casi inaudible de sus pensamientos.

Los shinigamis que habían llegado para curarla no disponían de los utensilios suficientes, por lo que la levantaron en brazos y rápidamente, la trasladaron al cuartel de la 4ª. Su cuerpo, el cual casi no podía mover, con un sobreesfuerzo involuntario, extendió su brazo como si intentara atrapar algo de la nada…

- So…Soi F-Fong…-una lágrima se hizo paso entre la sangre seca de su cara y de su mano extendida otras lágrimas rojas de su cuerpo caían-…Soi…Fong…

- ¡Capitana! No se esfuerce o su cuerpo no podrá aguantarlo, está muy grave, puede morir-intentaba explicarle un shinigami de la 4ª a pesar de que Yoruichi, alejándose de aquel mundo, no podía alcanzar a escucharlo, estaba a mitad de un camino que la dirigía a una nueva realidad.

Lo ocurrido recorrió todo el sereitei, mariposas infernales volaban de división en división con órdenes directas del general Yamamoto. Nadie, independientemente de su cargo, podía salir ni entrar de la ciudadela, así como estaba totalmente prohibido usar los portales hacia el mundo de los humanos. Además de que el rukongai y sus alrededores deberían ser altamente vigilados.

Una vez en el cuartel de la 4ª, la capitana Unohana procedió a curar las graves heridas de Yoruichi, limpiaba sus heridas con la mayor delicadeza y eficacia, así como intentaba encontrar evidencias del tipo de hoja que pudo atravesar su cuerpo. A pesar de todo, la presencia de la capitana Unohana atendiendo personalmente a la gata moribunda, no hacía seguro que su vida se salvara.

* * *

No podía creerlo, todo aquello le parecía un sueño. Hasta hace unos momentos había estado entre los brazos de su amada. La miraba perdida entre las suaves curvas de su cuerpo. Salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse mientras no apartaba su mirada de ella. Tenía muchas ganas de permanecer a su lado hasta que se despertara, pero a pesar de sus deseos, Soi Fong era muy disciplinada con respecto a su entrenamiento, no podía saltárselo. Además de que había pensado el lugar perfecto para entrenar, bajo los cerezos, en aquel lugar que había permanecido intacto en el tiempo.

Una vez vestida, se inclinó en la cama y acerco su cara al cuello de su gata aspirando su aroma, acto seguido lo beso, provocando una pequeña reacción en Yoruichi, le dio la sensación de que había ronroneado y sonrió para sí. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió rápidamente del cuartel sin ser interceptada, algo muy común en ella, no le gustaba tener que cruzarse con los demás.

Las hojas de cerezos la esperaban para acompañarla en su entrenamiento.

* * *

Un rato después

Estaba dormida, sintió como alguien abría la puerta.

¿Soi Fong?- preguntó la desvelada.

No hubo respuesta, pero a pesar de ello, supo que era su querida abeja. Indudablemente era su reiatsu.

No seas tan tímida, antes no lo fuiste- dijo con un tono burlón.

La silueta oscura se acercaba poco a poco, totalmente silenciosa al lecho donde se encontraba la capitana de la 3ª. Subió a la cama y comenzó a besar a Yoruichi.

E-espera un poco, ¿sí? No tan rápido, quiero que sea igual que antes-Yoruichi no podía ver el rostro a su abeja, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo- Pareces un poco diferente…

¿Diferente?-decía la voz de la abeja-Sí, puede que sea diferente.-su sonrisa comenzó a ensancharse.

¿Soi Fong, te ocurre algo?

No, pero a ti si te va a ocurrir- le dijo en susurros al oído de la gata.

¿Qu-é?...- de repente sintió una hoja afilada atravesarla una y otra vez sin parar por todo su cuerpo, su cara estaba salpicada de su propia sangre, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Su mente de repente se hizo caos, no entendía nada. El dolor era tan fuerte y tan agudo que sobrepasaba los niveles de la consciencia. Sentía su sangre ardiendo derramarse por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía amarla y de repente, sin más y sin razón alguna traicionarla de aquella manera? ¿Qué clase de odio retorcido era ese? _"¡No! Ella no puede ser la misma Soi Fong tiene que ser otra persona"_. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez a cada cuchillada que recibía. Pero a pesar de todo, ese era el reiatsu de su Soi Fong, era su mismo aroma, su mismo sabor de boca, así como el mismo tono de voz, además de que podía intuir sus mismos rasgos físicos.

Todo se hizo borroso en la mente de Yoruichi, se desplomó en la cama sin poder moverse empapada de sangre.

De la silueta de aquella sombra, caían al suelo las lágrimas rojas desde la zampakutó. Y mientras la gata moribunda luchaba por su vida, aquella sombra traicionera, aquella Soi Fong desapareció.

* * *

**Vale, espero que no me matéis por este giro inesperado, siento haberle hecho esto a Yoruichi, pero cuando mi imaginación comienza a fluir se le ocurren cosas raras. Solo espero que me valga la imaginación en el siguiente capítulo para resolver este caos que he creado. **

**No se cuando volveré a publicar, no les voy a decir una fecha ni nada aproximado porque realmente es que no tengo idea, pero lo intentaré hacer lo antes posible y de la mejor manera que me salga. XD**

**Por lo menos ahora, la historia comienza a coger algo de forma y tengo más o menos una idea (vaga, pero una idea al fin y al cabo) de como ir desarrollando el argumento.**

**Ya saben si les gusta dejen reviews y si no les gusta pues también que no cuesta nada.**

**Y bueno, decirles a aquellos lectores anónimos que se animen a escribir fics, no importa del tipo (aunque si es yorusoi más que mejor), que hay que dejar volar a la imaginación y pasar más tiempo en las nubes! Además de que hay que hacer que todo esto crezca más!**

**Xaooo**


	4. Consecuencias

**Bueno aquí el 4º capítulo, espero que os guste. Puede que a partir de este capítulo las cosas se pongan algo más difíciles entre nuestra parejita, si ya antes se volvían complicadas por todo lo ocurrido, mi mente esta buscando una manera de complicar las cosas aún más...sí, tanto Soi Fong como Yoruichi van a sufrir por un tiempo, aunque ya vere durante cuánto.**

**Decir que los personajes de la historia no son míos (Ojalá!), que son de Tite Kubo.**

**Antes que nada dar las gracias a los que me leen (tanto anonimos como los que no lo son) por leer los capítulos anteriores XD**

**Ya saben, cualquier crítica o lo que sea son bienvenidas.**

* * *

**Consecuencias**

(Lo que no se vió en el capítulo anterior)

Los pétalos de los cerezos bailaban a su alrededor con cada uno de sus rápidos movimientos. Acababa de estar con su señora hasta hace un momento, se sentía feliz. Había estado entrenando duramente todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, el sudor empezaba a hacerse presente. Sentía que debía entrenarse con más empeño y volverse más fuerte ya que ahora había vuelto Yoruichi y a pesar de que ya no fuera su mentora ni capitana, su deber desde siempre había sido protegerla.

El viento comenzó poco a poco a soplar más fuerte. Algo extraño sentía Soi Fong, era una energía muy familiar. De repente, pudo sentir como el reiatsu de su señora descendía estrepitosamente, sentía como su energía se desplomaba. "¡Es imposible, acabo de estar hasta hace un momento con ella y no me equivoco esa energía indudablemente es de ella!". Por un momento dejo de sentir el reiatsu de su señora y eso solo tenía un significado.

Rápidamente desapareció en el aire dirigiéndose al cuartel de la 3º división. Nadie la pudo sentir entrar debido a la rapidez de sus movimientos. Entro en aquel cuarto oscuro y allí la vió desangrándose.

- ¡Yoruichi!-sus lágrimas caían.

- S-Soi F-Fong…-casi no podía articular palabra.

- No hables…

- Sabía que no podías ser tú- decía con dificultad.

- ¿Qué…que queréis decir?

- Alguien…

Antes de que pudiera hablar, una sombra apareció detrás de Soi Fong y la golpeó en la cabeza y se desplomó al lado de Yoruichi, la cual intentó cubrirla con su propio cuerpo por si volvía a atacar aquella sombra.

- ¿Crees que así podrías protegerla?- dijo la voz oculta con arrogancia

- …T-Tú…¿Qui-ién eres?...-le resultaba difícil poder hablar.

- Jaaaaaaajajajajajja…- se reía con malicia- ¿No me reconoces?

Se acerco más a Yoruichi y pudo ver su cara, se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Otra Soi Fong?

- No tengo ganas ni tiempo para darte explicaciones…además, tampoco está en los planes.

Aparto de un empujón a Yoruichi que estaba encima de la verdadera Soi Fong, todavía seguía desangrándose, pero había sacado fuerza hasta desde donde no la había para no intentar morir. Soi Fong estaba inconsciente por el golpe que le había proporcionado la otra Soi Fong.

- Ahora, me la llevo y tú te quedas aquí muriéndote.-decía con malicia, mientras desaparecía en medio de la oscuridad.

Yoruichi se quedó mirando a donde había desaparecido, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Al rato, la puerta se abrió y Kira pudo encontrar a su capitana. Se había desangrado demasiado hasta entonces. Se la llevaron al 4º ecuadrón para intentar mantenerla con vida.

* * *

Después de los acontecimientos

La noticia llego rápidamente hasta el más alto cargo del Gotei 13, el comandante general Yamamoto.

- Dime tu informe sobre lo que ha ocurrido y de cómo va la investigación de Mayuri en todo este asunto.

- Capitán, por lo que he podido saber la capitana Yoruichi se encuentra en estado crítico, está siendo atendida por la capitana Unohana. Según sus informes Yoruichi se encuentra al borde de la muerte, yo la he visto y la verdad es que todavía no sé cómo no ha sucumbido. Tiene múltiples cortes tanto profundos como superficiales, personalmente pienso que debió de ser una persona lo bastante fría como para atacar de esa manera tan descabellada. Por ahora, la capitana de la 4ª ha conseguido mantenerla constante aunque sin muchas esperanzas y me temo que se encuentre demasiado débil para explicarnos qué ha ocurrido, por ahora esta inconsciente.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el capitán Mayuri?-decía con gravedad el comandante general.

- He ido al cuartel del 3º escuadrón, hay varios científicos analizando la habitación de la capitana, al parecer los hechos ocurrieron allí. El lecho se encuentra totalmente lleno de sangre, además del suelo. Los científicos suponen que la capitana estaba en su cama cuando fue atacada. Y las pisadas que se quedaron en el suelo marcadas por la sangre, aparte de pertenecer al teniente kira, se encuentran pisadas de Kisuke Urahara y de la capitana de la 2ª división, Soi Fong. También se ha analizado el reiatsu del lugar y se ha encontrado, aparte de la energía de Yoruichi y de los antes nombrados, se ha encontrado un reiatsu bastante similar al de la capitana Soi Fong por no decir idéntico. Ahora, lo que están intentando saber, es si ese reiatsu desconocido…-calló por un momento, dubitativo-…intentan averiguar si ese reiatsu pertenece también a la capitana de la 2ª, pues al parecer se cree que es el acometió el crimen...

- Entiendo…-pensando por un momento- ya que Yoruichi está inconsciente y no va a poder hablar, busca a todos los involucrados y que hablen.

- Sí, mi capitán…pero tengo que informarle de algo antes. El capitán Mayuri solicitó la presencia de aquellos a los que pertenecían los reiatsus y por lo visto, la única persona que falta es la capitana Soi Fong. Su teniente a informado que la capitana, ha estado desaparecida desde casi el amanecer. Además de esto, es el único reiatsu, aparte del de Yoruichi, con más presencia en la habitación.

- Entiendo por tus palabras, que consideras personalmente a Soi Fong sospechosa. –le dijo mientras se giraba para mirarlo a la cara.

- Sinceramente… –bajando la cabeza- es lo que pienso. Creo que hay suficientes pruebas como para culparla. El cuerpo de la capitana Yoruichi estaba impregnado de su reiatsu además del resto de la habitación. Y la hoja que corto el cuerpo de la capitana, es idéntica a la Suzumebachi sin su forma shikai, además de que se ha encontrado un pequeño homonka en el muslo de Yoruichi.

- No hay duda de que la capitana Soi Fong es la que más está metida, a diferencia que Kisuke y Kira, en todo este asunto. Ve a la 9º división, manda ordenes bajo mi mandato al capitán Isshin a la búsqueda de Soi Fong. Que registren centímetro a centímetro todo el sereitei, el rukongai y el resto de la Sociedad de Almas, montañas, ríos, cuevas… en todos los lugares. Quiero que capturen a la capitana y si desde este momento a dos días no aparece, se la culpará. Se la juzgará y será ejecutada por el delito de alta traición a la Sociedad de Almas, así como juzgada por el Gotei por traicionar a un capitán… -decía con absoluta seriedad y brusquedad- No permitiré más traiciones de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Pasaron los días, Soi Fong todavía seguía desaparecida y ya se la había declarado culpable. Unohana había conseguido mantener viva a Yoruichi, pero a pesar de que el peligro había desaparecido… la capitana de la 3º no volvió a despertar, toda la sangre que había perdido le había provocado daños a nivel cerebral y con el tiempo entro en un estado de coma.

La verdad desapareció con Soi Fong y fue sellada bajo los labios de Yoruichi.

Las semanas y los meses seguín pasando, la desconfianza y el odio quedó sembrado en el sereitei, ya nadie confiaba en nadie. Cualquier cosa servía de excusa para la pelea, solo unos pocos se abstenían a no perder la paciencia. La 2º y la 3º división consiguieron mantenerse gracias al esfuerzo de sus tenientes, Kira ya estaba acostumbrado, pero a Oomaeda le fue bastante difícil, tuvo que trabajar lo que nunca había trabajado y a pesar de que todo el mundo lo tenía por un inútil consiguió ganarse el suficiente respeto dentro de su división como para seguir adelante. _"Es por ti, capitana. Todo el mundo la cree por traidora, pero yo sé que no es así"_, pensaba cada día, nunca pudo hacerse a la idea de que su capitana había traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas, el era su teniente y de alguna manera la conocía mejor que nadie (aparte de Yoruichi XD) como para saber que ella nunca sería capaz de defraudar así a su escuadrón y al resto del sereitei. Ella siempre se había comportado de forma correcta, siempre dando ejemplo a todos de lo importante que era lealtad y la disciplina. Ella nunca fue considerada como traidora por parte de su teniente, nunca dejo crecer la duda.

Todos los días Urahara se acercaba al 4º escuadrón con la esperanza de que su amiga se despertara. Había revisado una y otra vez los informes de la 12ª sobre lo ocurrido y junto con Isshin había salido a patrullar la Sociedad de Almas en busca de respuestas. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por lo sucedido, y el cómo pudo haber sucedido, él sabía de sobra la relación entre las dos capitanas y le era imposible comprender. Con el tiempo, el siguió dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos… esa fue la semilla perfecta para el odio, para él… aquella maldita zorra le había arrebatado a su compañera del alma, a su amiga, con la que había crecido y la que le ayudo cuando tuvo problemas. Con todo ello se sentía impotente por no poder a ver llegado a tiempo, había confiado demasiado…_" ¿Cómo no lo pude ver venir? Ella siempre la había odiado por haberla abandonado"._

A pesar del tiempo que transcurría, todo estaba muy presente. Todo el mundo comenzó a pensar que cualquiera podía traicionar a cualquiera.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, el ruido de las cadenas arrastrándose por el suelo le taladraba la mente. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallarse cada vez que conseguía respirar… la sangre se derramaba por su boca y su nariz. Las muñecas estaban amoratadas de cargar todo el peso del cuerpo, además de que los grilletes le apretaban demasiado y casi no podía circular la sangre por sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba algo elevado del suelo debido a que las cadenas que la sujetaban caían desde el techo. Hacía mucho frío y humedad. Lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo estaba desgastado, había servido de saco de boxeo para su captora durante meses y cada vez que terminaba de "entrenar" la soltaba medio muerta en el suelo. Le había procurado "comida" (si se le podía llamar comida) y agua una vez al día, y en baja proporción, solo lo justo para tenerla con vida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz? Podrías darme las gracias, estás viva…-le decía con malicia y burlándose de ella.

- T-Te-ee…T-ee…m-mata…-no podía articular palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar?...-dijo con una sonrisa que se expandía más y más de oreja a oreja-… ¿He sido muy dura? O…quizás… ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato?- dijo mientras se reía en su cara.

Las pocas lágrimas que tenía, no dejaban de caerse de sus ojos cada vez que pensaba en esas mismas palabras dichas por su señora la misma noche que sus cuerpos y almas se habían juntado por primera vez (2º capitulo : D).

- A-a-a…-escupió toda la sangre que tenía en su garganta para poder hablar-..a-acaba de una vez. ¡Mátame!... ¿a qué esperas?...y-ya todo me da igual…no la pude proteger… ¡Mátame!-gritándole y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

- Jajajajajaj… pues claro que no lo voy hacer… todavía me diviertes. Además… tu eres mi otra mitad así todavía no puedo prescindir de ti. Aunque tranquila…llegará el momento en que me deshaga de ti.

- ¡Maldit-a z-zorra!... ¡Juro que te mataré!

- ¿A si?...ahora sí que me diviertes…dime…-susurrándole al oído-…sin Suzumebachi, sin fuerzas siquiera para levantarte o para hablar…y sobre todo, ya sin motivo alguno por el que luchar… ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?- ahora, mirándola-…me das asco…eres tan débil.

- ¿D-débil?... yo nunca he t-tenido que golpear a nadie por la espalda…n-ni tampoco he tenido que encadenar a nadie, ni torturar para sentirme poderosa…t-tu eres la débil-le dijo con reproche.

- Ya veo que de bocazas y de orgullosa tienes para dar y regalar, pero me has conseguido convencer… voy a dejar que te recuperes…y luego te mataré con mis propias manos, entonces sabrás lo débil que eres.

Dejando a Soi Fong tirada en el suelo casi muriéndose. La Soi Fong arrancar (sí, has leído bien) dio media vuelta y salió de aquella mazmorra.

- Espero que no estés siendo imprudente…-dijo una voz de la nada.

- Se bien lo que hago…puedo manejarlo.

- Más te vale o tendré que deshacerme de ti.

- Solo queda una semana…para entonces tendré todos mis poderes al completo y ya no la necesitare…entonces la mataré y le mostrare lo equivocada que esta.

Entonces, saliendo desde un punto oscuro de aquel pasillo, el que antes había sido el capitán de la 9ª apareció. Tosen apareció de repente, casi sin que se diera cuenta, al lado de la Soi Fong arrancar agarrándola fuertemente de su brazo.

- Espero no tener que arrepentirme…ya te he consentido demasiados caprichos y el que vengas a mi cama cada vez que te plazca, para pedirme algo, no te salvará de que te mate si surge el caso.

- ¡Suéltame!...solo voy a tu lado por lo que tú mismo has dicho, para que me permitas ciertas cosas, pero nada más-mirándolo con odio-…me da asco cada vez que me tocas. Cuando acabe con ella…no necesitaré nada más de ti.

- Podría matarte ahora mismo por dirigirte a mí de esta manera…no tientes a la suerte.

Desapareció de aquel lugar. La arrancar se quedo con la rabia y la ira estancada en sus puños, se dirigió a otra celda, la abrió y comenzó a darle una paliza a otros hollows que estaban encarcelados.

En la celda donde se encontraba la capitana tirada en el suelo, sus pensamientos estaban convulsionados, de alguna forma, se le había presentado una oportunidad y debía aprovecharla, tenía que recuperarse de sus heridas.

- ¿H-has dicho que no hay ningún mot-tivo?...-hablando para sí misma muy bajo-…todavía queda la venganza-pensaba en las sonrisas, los abrazos, los besos, las palabras que le había quitado junto con la persona que más amaba.

De ahora en adelante, si había sido débil para proteger a su señora, se haría más fuerte que nunca para vengarla.

* * *

**Buuuueeno, espero que os haya gustado. Ya se que aquí no es que haya mucho yorusoi (o si :S?...no importa), no se supongo que habrán capitulos en los que no salgan para poder seguir con la historia (supongo o no...porque como ya he dicho me voy inventando la historia según me venga a la cabeza, no tengo nada planeado...salvo algo muy borroso que todavia no tiene forma...pero da igual). Mejor no me hagáis caso que a lo mejor digo algo y despues salto con otra cosa ¬¬**

**Gracias por leer. Espero no haber tardado mucho con subir este capítulo, intentaré no tardar con el otro aunque ya se vera porque a parte de que me vienen unos cuantos examenes...estan los carrrrrrnavales y hay fiestas que planificar, así como los examenes también :(**

**xaaaoo!**


	5. La Lucha por la Libertad

**Hoola a tods, primero antes que nada, pido perdón por no haber subido la historia antes, pero la verdad es que he estado bastante ocupada haciendo trabajos y estudiando para distintos parciales de la uni y no he tenido tiempo para nada, la verdad es que termine la historia gracias a que estamos en semana santa pork sino no lo termino.**

**Bueno, quiero darles gracias también por leer el fic y por tener paciencia. Les recuerdo que los personajes de la historia son de Tite Kubo y que yo simplemente hago lo que me da la gana con ellos en las historias ajajajaja XD**

**No se si he escrito más o menos que las anteriores veces, pero da igual, la verdad es que este capítulo esta lleno de tensión y sorpresas.**

**Disfruténlo y dejen reviews, graaaaacias. **

* * *

**La Lucha por la Libertad**

**Capítulo 5**

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ha habido cambios?

- Por el momento se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro, pero…-bajando la cabeza resignándose a que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer- es muy probable que no vuelva a abrir sus ojos, he hecho todo lo que he podido, ahora le toca a ella luchar.

- Gracias Unohana, por cuidarla.-dijo un resignado Urahara mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de su querida amiga inerte en aquella camilla, le resultaba difícil asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.

El seretei había caído en la discordia no solo por la traición de los capitanes, sino por el ataque a Yoruichi y la sospechosa desaparición de Soi Fong, a la cual se la culpaba del intento de homicidio de su ex capitana y traición al Gotei. Yamamoto había dado orden de búsqueda viva o muerta. El capitán general como se había prometido a sí mismo y a toda la Sociedad de Almas, no permitiría ninguna traición más, y él en persona se encargaría del caso de Soi Fong si esta llegase a aparecer.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que una Soi Fong vasto lorde había salido de aquella mazmorra dejando a la verdadera Soi Fong malherida en el suelo con la promesa de que se enfrentarían al cabo de una semana. Ante aquella oportunidad, las heridas de la capitana se curaban con gran rapidez a pesar de lo graves que eran. Había meditado día y noche intentando canalizar la fuerza de su poder y había comenzado a hacer el poco ejercicio que encerrada en aquella jaula le permitía. Estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por la venganza. Solo le faltaba la compañía de su Suzumebachi, necesitaba hablar con ella y habían pasado meses desde que no la veía, no sabía si la habían ocultado o quizás habían destrozado la espada, esto último imposible ya que de ser así habría vuelto a formarse al lado de su dueña.

- Yoruichi…-susurro entre sus labios, rozando sus labios dejando tras sí un recuerdo agridulce.

Siguió con su entrenamiento, casi no descansaba quería darlo todo y acabar con aquella situación de una vez por todas. Y cada vez que sentía que sus fuerzas se desgastaban solo el recuerdo de la venganza conseguía levantar una y otra vez de aquel suelo húmedo, agrietado y repleto de sangre seca de la misma Soi Fong, de las torturas que había tenido que aguantar. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su espada. _"Maldita abeja, ¿donde estas metida? Estas empezando a preocuparme, contéstame",_ pensaba con cara de preocupación.

- ¡!...- grito de repente en un intento desesperado de que la hablara.

Tardo un buen rato, pero pudo notar una débil voz de su Suzumebachi desde dentro de su alma. Una vez en su mundo interior, en lo que antes en su alma habían sido llanuras de prado y flores y árboles de cerezo, ahora su mundo interior eran llanuras de tierra seca y árboles desgastados. Pudo ver un brillo débil entre unos montones de rocas y escombros, corrió hacia allí.

- ¡Suzumebachi!- la pequeña hada-abeja fue recogida entre sus brazos.

- S-Soi-chan…tengo miedo…abrázame- comenzó a llorar la pequeña mientras se aferraba a su compañera, a su otra mitad.

- No te preocupes, yo ya estoy aquí…te he estado buscando, pero no te veía por ningún lado…ya empezabas a preocuparme.

- T-Tenía miedo de la otra…era igual que tú, salvo en que era una arrancar e intentó matarme…- Soi Fong no podía creer sus palabras, cómo aquella arrancar había podido llegar hasta su propio interior.

- Ya estoy aquí y ahora no te pasará nada…te lo prometo-la niña hada comenzó a calmarse, y su ceño comenzó a arrugarse-…sabes que ahora no podemos derrumbarnos, vamos a tener que utilizar todo nuestro poder todo nuestro poder, si esa arrancar a conseguido entrar en nuestra alma, lo más probable es que conozca todas las técnicas que utilizo cuando te libero.

- Entonces tendremos que entrenarnos más, ¿verdad Soi-chan?, le daremos a esa descarada lo que se merece… aaaaah! Si es que me entran ganas de gritar de solo pensar que ese hollow se a entrometido entre tú y la gata esa…!

- Pensaba que Yoruichi no te gustaba nada…-decía mientras su abeja había conseguido sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buenooo…emmh…si me cae mal, pero si ella te hace feliz entonces también yo soy feliz…además solo hay que mirar como ha quedado arrasada tu este mundo, por la culpa de ese hollow y no puedo permitir que te hagan daño!¡Mi deber es protegerte!- decía con rencor y roja la pequeña.

- Venga, tenemos que entrenar, vamos a demostrarle a esa zorra de mierda que con nosotras y en nuestros asuntos nadie se puede meter.

- ¡Sí! – dijo la pequeña animada, mientras siguieron horas y horas entrenando, a pesar de que Soi Fong siguiera encerrada en aquella cárcel y Suzumebachi estuviera desaparecida.

En otra parte de Hueco Mundo la arrancar estaba contenta, sabía que cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarse con la capitana la mataría en el primer momento, puesto que después de que pasara la semana sus poderes y ella no dependerían de que la capitana estuviese viva, acabaría con ella desde el momento en que sus poderes terminasen de desarrollarse.

- Acabare contigo de una vez por todas- decía mientras se reía.

La semana se terminó. De repente abrieron la puerta, la levantaron por el cuello y la sacaron fuera, la llevaron a una sala enorme y pudo ver a un montón de arrancars, el cómo la miraban con odio y burlándose de ella. Y detrás de todos ellos, sentados en lo que parecían unos tronos pudo ver a Aizen, Gin y a Tousen. Los miro con desprecio, pero no se atrevió a atacarlos puesto que sabía que no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad._"Algún día vosotros también os llegará vuestro final", pensaba. _Le quitaron los grilletes que tanto le apretaban las manos y pudo sentir por un poco un alivio en sus muñecas. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, _"¿Cuándo va a aparecer esa maldita zorra? Quiero terminar de una vez con todo esto, si no salgo con vida, por lo menos se lo pondré difícil"._

- Vaaaya, por fin nos volvemos a ver las caras, será mejor que te prepares porque en unos minutos acabaré contigo.-dijo la arrancar que apareció de repente delante suya.

- Tss…empecemos-dijo, sin añadir nada más.

La Soi Fong arrancar comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, _"¡Prepárate!"_. En un movimiento rápido casi imperceptible golpeó la cara de la capitana, la cual por terminó estrellándose contra la pared dejando un boquete enorme. El dolor era tan fuerte que casi sentía desmayarse, pero se puso de pie, preparada para atacar. Sabía que la arrancar poseía las mismas técnicas de combate que ella utilizaba con Suzumebachi, pero ella contaba con algo que la arrancar no podía haber copiado. Comenzó entonces la pelea y las dos se movían increíblemente rápido, de repente, Soi Fong pudo sentir como algo afilado atravesaba su pecho, sentía la sangre caliente salir, la arrancar la había atravesado con una pequeña daga, pero ¿en qué momento la había sacado? ¿Era tan rápida? _"Maldita sea, como esto siga así, va a acabar conmigo en cualquier momento, ¿cómo es tan rápida? Necesito mi espada, sin Suzumebachi dudo que pueda durar mucho tiempo de pie, ¿pero donde estas? ¡Responde!"_. Otro golpe, la sangre caía como si se tratase de un río, esta vez la arrancar la había hecho estrellarse contra el suelo.

El cuerpo terminaría cediendo si le daba un golpe más. Estaba bajo un montón de escombros que habían quedado encima de ella aplastándola. Con la poca fuerza que tenía pudo quitarse las rocas de encima, pero en el momento que pudo levantarse…

- Adiós…-escucho antes de sentir como la volvía a atravesar, sentía que era su final.

- Y-Yor-ru..ich..-callo de rodillas en su sangre y la arena de los escombros, su visión se nublo y sus oídos dejaron de escuchar los gritos, las burlas, todo el ruido a su alrededor, se había hecho el silencio.

Abrió los ojos, pudo sentir el sol rozar sus mejillas. Estaba acostada bajo la sombra de un cerezo, rodeada de flores.

- Se supone que todo estaba seco y destruido… ¿Por qué ha vuelto a cambiar?

- Porque la esperanza había vuelto y todavía no se ha ido…

- Ya no queda nada, estoy muerta, Suzumebachi.

- ¡No! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado! ¡Tenemos que luchar y salir de aquí! ¿O es que has olvidado la promesa qué me hiciste? ¡Ibas a protegerme y acabarías con ella, y luego volveríamos!

- No lo he olvidado, pero…no puedo con ella, es muy fuerte…

- Tú también eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido, nunca antes te has mostrado débil ante nada ni nadie…aunque te fuera la vida en ello, si ahora crees eso…la Soi Fong con la que he crecido todos estos años…ya no existe.

Miró con tristeza a Suzumebachi, tenía razón, nunca antes había abandonado. _"Dice la verdad, nunca antes había dejado pisotearme así…¿Acaso cambia algo el que sea contra mí misma con quién tenga que luchar?"_

- ¡Espera!

- Uh?..

- Tienes razón, no puedo abandonar. Esta vez lucha conmigo.

- Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez.

Soi Fong arrancar no podía dejar de reírse, se había librado de ella, la había matado. No había podido mostrarle a la capitana todas las habilidades que había adquirido de Suzumebachi, pero no le importaba. Ella estaba muerta y eso ya no importaba. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

- T-Todavía…no hemos…acabado-repitió una voz agonizante.

- ¿Sigues viva?- se puso delante de ella para matarla de una vez, y la volvió a atravesar.

- N…¡No voy a morir!

La sala de inundó de un reiatsu intenso y asfixiante. La mayoría de los hollows tuvieron que retirarse, puesto que no podían aguantarlo. Con la espada de la arrancar atravesando su pecho, Soi Fong se puso de pie y mirándola a la cara, retiró la espada.

- No me vas a matar…y mucho menos si vas a utilizar mi espada para hacerlo. Suzumebachi nunca me haría daño.

- ¿Cómo es que…?- no podía creerlo, debía de estar muerta, todos aquellos meses había estado controlando a su espada para que se volviera de su lado, pero no lo había conseguido.

- Ban…Kai- se desató un enorme reiatsu, era tanfuerte que las paredes de la sala se desintegraron y el suelo comenzó a levantarse- ¡Jakuhou Raikouben!

- Jajajajajaja…¿crees que me vas a matar con tu bankai?...Yo también lo puedo utilizar…¡Bankai!

Allí estaban, las dos Soi Fong con sus bankais, el poder destructivo de sus ataques si llegasen a utilizarse sería inmenso, podría destruir gran parte de Las Noches.

- Será mejor que nos retiremos…esta pelea ya no nos interesa- dijo Aizen dando una orden a Gin y Tousen.

- ¿De vardad no lo quieres ver?...es una pena.

- Vámonos, está claro cómo va a acabar esto. Tenemos otros asuntos que tratar en vez de estar aquí.

Los tres se retiraron.

- Todavía, no te lo he mostrado todo. Sé que has adquirido todos los poderes que Suzumebachi me daba, pero hay una técnica…que va a acabar contigo…¡Shumko!

- Eh?... ¿pero qué?...

De repente, de los hombros y espalda de Soi Fong comenzó a emerger un gran poder el cuál comenzó a rodear a su Raikouben.

- Esto…no lo vas a aprender en tu miserable vida, porque…-la miró con una sonrisa-… ¡dudo mucho que sobrevivas!

Disparó a Raikouben y la arrancar también disparó su bankai, los dos colisionaron ocasionando provocando una gran explosión equiparable o mucho más poderosa a una bomba nuclear. El Raikouben de la capitana, a pesar de la colisión, gracias al poder del shumko consiguió atravesar y partir en dos el Raikouben de la arrancar, colisionando y estallando todo el poder del bankai y el shumko en la falsa Soi Fong, la cual se desintegró al instante al igual que lo hizo aquella enorme sala y gran parte del palacio de Las Noches. Soi Fong estaba a salvo, a pesar del poder, Suzumebachi había procurado herirla y la protegió del poder.

Todo quedo en calma y el silencio después de aquella tormenta se posaba en la atmosfera del ambiente.

- Todo acabó-dijo Soi Fong levantándose y retirando varios escombros que la habían cubierto- ya es hora de que vayamos saliendo de aquí, Suzumebachi. Tenemos que buscar la manera de volver al sereitei.

Salió de aquella sala a prisa y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Las Noches. Ya en las lejanías del palacio, aunque no lo pareciera por lo enorme que era, pudo divisar a un hollow._ "No me queda más remedio". _Se dirigió a él, y después de derrotarlo fácilmente lo obligo a que abriera una puerta hasta el sereitei.

- ¡Ábrela o te mato aquí mismo!

- Si, si ahora mismo lo hago pero por favor no me mates… juro que no iré al mundo de los humanos ni al shinigami a comer almas nunca más, lo juro.

- Maldito monstruo…-dijo en lo bajo.

El hollow abrió un portal, Soi Fong pudo contemplar todo el Rukongai y la sede del Gotei 13 a aquella altura."_Ahora todo se aclarará"_. Dio un salto y a una velocidad estrepitosa aterrizó en el suelo dejando un enorme cráter bajo sus pies, mirando hacia arriba pudo ver como el hollow volvió a cerrar el portal del Hueco Mundo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la tercera división.

* * *

- ¿Crees que está bien que la hayamos dejado marchar?- dijo Tousen.

- Ella ahora es el menor de nuestros problemas- dijo Aizen- ahora tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestro plan, está claro que el crear arrancars con los mismo poderes de los capitanes de poco nos va a servir. Debemos centrarnos ahora en los ryoka, sobre todo en el poder de Orihime, además del de kurosaki Ichigo.

- Se ve que lo tienes todo muy bien planeado-dijo Gin con su típica sonrisa serpentina.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, se despertó, lo había sentido, no estaba equivocado. Kisuke Urahara pudo sentir el reiatsu de Soi Fong, de aquella que había casi matado a su mejor amiga.

- Maldita… esta vez no te vas a escapar.

En otra parte, en escuadrón tres, pudo ver que Yoruichi no se encontraba. No podía verla por ningún lado. _"No habrá…no, ella no puede haber muerto, si lo estuviese jamás me lo perdonaría por no poder protegerla"_, pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Estaba escondida, no podía dejarse ver por nadie, sabía perfectamente que su desaparición podía haberse interpretado como una traición, así que procuraría ocultarse lo mejor posible, así como su reiatsu. Siguió buscando.

- ¿Hay noticias del estado de la capitana?- dijo un guardia de la tercera preguntándole al teniente Kira.

- No, la capitana Yoruichi no ha podido despertar, sigue igual que hace unos meses. Solo esperemos que la capitana Unohana consiga despertarla o curarla con algún tratamiento, aunque lo dudo, ya nos ha informado de que ahora solo es voluntad de la propia capitana el despertar.

- Es una pena, esperemos que despierte pronto.

"_Yoruichi…"_, pensó. Con máxima velocidad se dirigió al cuartel de la cuarta. No necesito concentrarse demasiado para localizarla, su reiatsu era inconfundible aunque ahora fuese más débil.

Abrió la ventana y se coló. Allí estaba, postrada e inconsciente. La luz de la noche sobre su cara la hacían más bella. Se acercó poco a poco, con la rabia contenida y las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos.

- Y-Yoruichi…perdóname…perdóname…perdóname…-no dejaba de repetirlo, sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas, no pudo contenerlas. Estaba a su lado, de rodillas y agarrando su mano, no podía abandonar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la estaba ahogando.

- Ella…nunca lo olvidará, y mucho menos te perdonará, aunque este en coma.

- ¿Quién…?- Soi Fong se giro hacia la sombra desde donde le hablaba aquella voz.

Pudo ver como de las sombras salía Urahara, pero esta vez tenía un semblante diferente, había odio en sus ojos. En un movimiento rápido, llamó a Benihime y sumergió la espada en el cuerpo de aquella traidora que le había arrebatado a su mejor amiga, le había arrebatado a la persona que lo había ayudado sin pensárselo dos veces, abandonándolo todo.

Las heridas que había sufrido Soi Fong por parte de la arrancar se habían cerrado puesto que aquella había utilizado su propia espada y pudo cicatrizarlas, puesto que Suzumebachi la protegía y nunca le haría daño, pero esta vez, las cuchilladas que estaba recibiendo no venían de su espada, sino de otra, esta vez no se curaría.

- Esta vez no has escapado, ¿acaso has venido para acabar lo que empezaste?-Kisuke no estaba capacitado para razonar todo lo sucedido hasta aquel momento, en su mente solo se reflejaba la imagen de Yoruichi ensangrentada en su cama el día que todo ocurrió, la estaba vengando.

Estaba apoyada en la pared, Kisuke había dejado de atravesarla con Benihime, ella no dejo de agarrar la mano de su maestra.

- ¿Por qué…?-dijo de manera casi imperceptible, mientras que de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas.

Consiguió moverse, todo el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, escupió sangre. Se puso de pie, se inclinó a Yoruichi, y la besó.

- T-Te qui-ero, Y-Yoruichi-sama…espero…qu-e me p-puedas p-perdonar-me algún día…

Soltó su mano, y cayó al suelo. Los latidos de su corazón se pararon y su alma ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, espero que les haya gustado. Sí, la verdad es que me he pasado un poco jajajajaja y algunos/as me mataríais si pudieseis. Pero TRANQUILOS, de alguna manera conseguiré (algún día) solucionar este embrollo de historia que se me ha ocurrido XD**

**Ya sabéis que no puedo decir una fecha concreta de cuando volveré a actualizar (solo hay que mirar todo lo que he tardado para este capitulo), es que la verdad es que estoy bastante ocupada. Espero que no os olvidéis de mi pequeño fic y sigáis leyéndolo. Muchas gracias.**

**Si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía o algo que este mal escrito, o críticas a la historia en general no lo duden y díganlo, yo por mi parte lo intento lo mejor posible.**

**Por cierto, dejen algún review que no quiero sentirme "forever alone" con la historia :( jajajajajaja Saluuudos y hasta la próxima. XD**


	6. Recuerdos

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Como siempre he dicho, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capitulo.**

**Decir que los personajes son de Tite Kubo.**

**Y una ADVERTENCIA: en este capítulo hay una parte que se puede considerar algo "lemon" (creo). Si no os gusta mejor no leáis.**

**Quiero deciros que no se cuando voy a poder publicar de nuevo, porque estoy pendiente de las convocatorias para los examenes y me lo voy a pasar "superdivertido" estudiando (ironía), pero tranquils...seguiré publicando en cuanto me sea posible.**

**Me disculpo también de antemano si hay algún fallito en la ortografía o algo por el estilo XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Recuerdos**

Hacía un día espléndido, los rayos del sol se infiltraban por las persianas de la ventana y acariciaban su piel, dejando una sensitiva huella de calor. Fue como un dulce despertar en una mañana apetecible, de esas que no suceden muy a menudo. Abrió sus ojos, descansada, miró a su alrededor y vio donde se encontraba. ¿Qué hacía en la 4ª?

Abrió la puerta y cruzó el pasillo no haciendo caso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Montones de caras de sorpresa la observaban casi con la boca abierta, como si lo que estuviesen viendo fuera algo imposible. Rápidamente se dio aviso a la capitana.

Yoruichi estaba algo desorientada, no sentía que nada le doliera y aún así se dio cuenta que tenía varias vendas a lo largo del cuerpo, estaba muy metida en su mente como para darse cuenta del tremendo revuelo que se había armado por su aparición.

- Yoruichi-san, me alegra verla, por favor acompáñeme, tengo que hacerle una pequeña revisión- dijo Unohana al encontrarse con ella, la llevo a una habitación y tras quitarle las vendas vio que las heridas habían cicatrizado completamente, se podían apreciar todavía, pero poco a poco se habían estado borrando de su piel.

- ¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Lleva hospitalizada aquí desde hace muchos meses, ahora mismo no puedo darle detalles de lo ocurrido, pero he dado parte a la 1ª división y dentro de poco tiempo se va a organizar una reunión de capitanes para informar de todo lo sucedido, así como para que usted pueda darnos detalles de los hechos.

- ¿Qué hechos? Unohana, no recuerdo el por qué estoy aquí, si pudieras explicarme.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? Entonces has perdido la memoria, tengo que hacerte varias pruebas, para ver hasta qué punto te ha afectado, ¿te importa si te las hago?

- No, haz lo que tengas hacer, puedo esperar.

Tras unas largas horas de pruebas y ver Unohana los resultados de éstas, fue a hablar con Yoruichi de las conclusiones, así como reportar a los demás que habían venido.

- Tienes pérdida de memoria, lo bueno es que poco a poco la irás recuperando, por lo que no es grave. Lo malo, es que el tiempo para recuperarla depende de la capacidad de tu cerebro para volver a reorganizar los pensamientos y los recuerdos, así que habrá veces en las que te sientas confundida y desorientada, se te representarán imágenes esporádicas de aquellos recuerdos perdidos, todo depende de que los estímulos que te provoquen los recuerdos sean muy fuertes o no. Así que ten paciencia si no recuperas muy rápidamente la memoria. ¿Entiendes lo que te he dicho?

- Sí, claro. Intentaré no forzar las cosas.

- Bien, antes de que te vayas, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- ¿Lo último?...emmh…lo último es…estaba con Kisuke hablando, por la mañana, yo estaba recién levantada y de repente vino Soi Fong, estuve con ella, pero no recuerdo si hablamos de algo o el qué hicimos, no se…

- Está bien. Hablaré con Yamamoto y le explicaré la situación, tú no te preocupes.

- Unohana…-dijo seriamente- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Es grave y por eso no quieres decirme nada, no?

- Yoruichi… no te voy a negar que la situación sea grave, solo estoy autorizada a decirte sobre tu estado, intenta no alertarte tanto…pero, has estado en coma durante meses.

No podía creerlo, _"¿En coma? ¿Meses? ¿Qué me ha pasado?"._

- Por favor, no preguntes de lo que no puedo hablar por ahora-dijo algo decaída Unohana.

Ella se quedó mirando como agachaba la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, quería respuestas. Fue al cuarto donde había despertado, cogió y se puso su ropa, la cual estaba doblada ordenadamente en una silla. Miró la camilla por un rato, al fin y al cabo había estado en ella durante un largo tiempo, al rato percibió algo, una pequeña manchita roja sobre una esquina de la almohada.

- ¿Sangre?... ¿Es que no limpian bien?- no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y salió fuera. La estaban esperando.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo llegando a una pequeña sala de espera.

- ¡Yoruichi! Por fin has despertado- dijo mientras la abrazaba Kisuke- hemos estado muy preocupados todos, esperando a que pudieras despertar.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Ya sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea y cuando sea- dijo Isshin.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras, no podía esperar menos de ti-dijo un frío y algo distante Byakuya.

- Jajajaja, todavía no estoy del todo recuperada según me ha dicho Unohana, pero tranquilo Kuchiki, no dejaré que el título de "dios de la velocicdad" caiga en tus manos. Además después de mí tendrías que competir con Soi Fong, es casi tan rápida como yo y le falta muy poco para alcanzarme, no me extrañaría que cualquier día de estos me deje atrás.- dijo entusiasta- Hablando de ella…emmh..¿Dónde está, es que todavía no sabe que he despertado?

La sala entera se quedó en silencio a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas que habían ido a recibirla. Todos dejaron de hablar y solo los más valientes consiguieron no desviar la mirada. Yoruichi no entendió nada, pero aún así no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño. Algo grave había pasado y estaba segura que tenía que ver con su pérdida de memoria.

- Y-Yoruichi…-dijo Kisuke.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Kisuke?-dijo seriamente cortando a su amigo- Sé, desde que me he despertado y tras hablar con Unohana y solo encontrar silencio tras silencio, que algo no iba bien. Quiero respuestas y ya, ¿por qué todos os habéis callado cuando he dicho su nombre? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Soi Fong?

- Yo…esto…no sabría como explicártelo…

- Entonces que me responda otro… ¿Isshin? (desvía la mirada)… ¿Byakuya? (también desvía la mirada).

- Esta muerta-dijo brutalmente el capitán de la 11ª división, Zaraki Kempachi, el cual acababa de salir de la enfermería tras haberse curado unas heridas- Ya ves que aquí nadie tiene lo que hay que tener para decir la verdad. Tu ex-subordinada fue acusada de traición después de que te encontrasen medio muerta, se la acusó del intento de tu asesinato, luego desapareció durante meses. El resto de la historia te la puede seguir contando, tu querido amigo Urahara-dijo en tono acusador- Yo me vuelvo a la 11ª.

Los ojos de Yoruichi se quedaron en blancos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso, no podía aceptar lo que había dicho.

- E-Eso…lo que has dicho, debe ser mentira…estas equivocado-dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y la mandíbula- eso no puede ser verdad.

- ¿Es qué me estas llamando mentiroso?... ¿Tengo cara acaso de estar mintiendo? Tchs…piensa lo que quieras…- dijo el brutal capitán antes de irse al cuartel de su división.

- ¿Kisuke?... ¿Qué mierda de mentiras son esas? Soi Fong nunca se atrevería a hacerme daño…así que, dime de una vez qué coño está pasando aquí.

- Y-Yoruichi…sería mejor que descansaras, ahora mismo en el estado delicado en el que te encuentras, no sería bueno estar acumulando tanta tensión, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu cuarto-dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¡¿Quieres que me encierre en mi cuarto y que me olvide de lo que ha dicho Kempachi? ¡¿Es que acaso es verdad?-dijo cada vez más enfadada- ¡¿A qué se refiere cuando ha dicho que TÚ sigas la historia?

- ¿Es que no es obvio?-dijo un entrometido Kurotsuchi, acababa de aparecer de la nada y parecía que se estaba divirtiendo- Tu queridísima capitana… y amante, ha sido asesinada ni más ni menos que por tu otro queridísimo amigo Kisuke Urahara. Cuando quieras, además de una visita guiada por el cuartel de 12ª, puedes ver un vídeo que capto una de nuestras cámaras de seguridad del momento justo de su muerte.

La sangre estaba hirviendo y corría con gran rapidez por todo su cuerpo, los músculos de su cuerpo su cuerpo se tensaron de la furia que la recorría, su cabeza cabizbaja y su miraba sombría hacia el suelo no hacían nada más que darle un aspecto totalmente oscuro. Se había descontrolado.

- Kisuke…-dijo sin mirarlo, su cuerpo estaba rígido- Dime que está mintiendo…di que todo lo que ha dicho es mentira…- seguía sin moverse.

- Y-Yoruichi…yo…es verdad, no podría mentirte-dijo resignado, esperando- En esos momentos, tenía la mente hecha un caos y pensé que iba a hacerte daño, no podría permitirlo.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron desde el rostro oculto de Yoruichi que seguía mirando al suelo. En un instante, como una ráfaga imposible de captar, Yoruichi había comenzado a moler a puñetazos y a patadas al sorprendido Urahara, no se había esperado una reacción de tal calibre por parte de ella. El cuerpo parecía un saco de boxeo, no le dejaba tiempo ni para recuperarse. Parte del interior y todo el exterior del cuartel de la 4ª quedo destrozado. Los capitanes y demás shinigamis allí presentes no podían creerlo, fue Kurosaki el que tuvo que entrometerse, recibió algún que otro golpe pero consiguió sacar el cuerpo casi hecho pedazos de Kisuke, sus ropas estaban repletas de sangre y su piel amoratada se expandía por todo el cuerpo, no era de extrañar que tuviese varios huesos rotos o incluso alguno que otra hemorragia. Ella ni siquiera había utilizado el shunko para sacar toda aquella fuerza, la ira y la rabia que la estaba quemando por dentro había sido suficiente. Quizás hubiera seguido hasta al final, pero con la intervención de los demás capitanes fue reducida bajo control. Unohana atendió rápidamente a Urahara y tras conseguir estabilizarlo, mientras los demás capitanes estaban aguantando con toda su fuerza a Yoruichi, la capitana de la 4ª aprovechó para inyectarle un tranquilizante.

- Todos hemos recibido demasiados golpes, solo espero que pronto alguna luz descubra la verdad en este asunto. No podemos seguir perjudicándonos a nosotros mismos y a los demás-dijo tristemente, mientras veía como poco a poco Yoruichi caía rendida inconsciente.

* * *

FLASHBACK

La estancia estaba iluminada por unas luces liliáceas, el ruido perceptible solo provenía de la cama, era una mezcla entre susurros y deslizamientos entre las sábanas.

- Eres muy hermosa, tu piel es tan linda, no me había percatado de lo sensual que puedes llegar a ser-decía Yoruichi mientras la miraba fascinada.

- Y-Yoruichi-sama…no diga esas cosas.

- Pssss- la callo con sus dedos mientras seguía explorando su piel.

Las dos estaban de rodillas sobre la cama, Yoruichi había empezado a desnudar a Soi Fong y no podía dejar admirar como se veía. Lentamente recostó a la pelinegra y se puso encima de ella, besando sus labios y el resto de su piel descubierta, tenía un sabor dulce y embriagador que hacía volar su mente, era como una adicción. Pudo finalmente deshacerse de su cinturón y del haori que la estorbaban.

- Llevas mucha ropa encima…es incómodo-dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de su traje de shinigami- voy a tener que ayudarte a estar más cómoda, ¿qué te parece, Soi Fong?- con una risita juguetona.

- …Y-Yoruichi-sama…me da verguen…-antes de que pudiese acabar la frase la interrumpió con un beso profundo y apretado.

- Conmigo no tienes que ponerte así, ya lo hemos hecho antes y tu cuerpo es hermoso…no de verías sentirte avergonzada- mientras seguía dándole besos tras besos.

- …- Soi Fong se quedo mirándola fijamente, Yoruichi la amaba,en cuerpo y alma, la deseaba…

El cuerpo de la más pequeña giro quedándose encima de Yoruichi, la cual había quedado sorprendida del cambio, sus manos habían parado de moverse por el cuerpo de Soi porque no estaba segura de lo que ella tenía en mente.

- A-Así…será más fácil quitarme la ropa-dijo sonrojada.

Los ojos ambarinos se iluminaron y enseguida elevó su tronco, la beso apasionadamente apretándola contra su cuerpo y seguidamente comenzó a quitarle el traje de shinigami, una vez fuera…le quedó el último, el traje de de Comandante de los Ejecutores el cual no fue muy difícil de quitarle. Ya, totalmente desnuda, comenzó a bajar de su boca a su cuello y de su cuello a pequeños pechos, le gustaba lo suave que era su piel. Soi por el cambio tenía sus ojos cerrados, sentía derretirse su cuerpo en cada lugar por el que pasaba su boca. Sintió como la mano de Yoruichi acariciaba su rostro.

- No cierres los ojos, quiero que nunca olvides esto.

- Nunca podría olvidarlo…-Soi Fong la besó y le quitó el suéter naranja, así como también luego Yoruichi se quitó su uniforme de Antigua Comandante.

El éxtasis parecía rodearlas, Yoruichi se puso encima y comenzó a bajar por debajo de sus pechos, allí estaba el sexo de su amada, tan lindo y palido como el resto de su piel, comenzó a lamer y saborear a su acompañante, mientras esta sentía como su cuerpo en tensión se arqueaba del placer._"Se ve tan sexy y hermosa"_, pensó por un instante, mientras miraba como se arqueaba su espalda.

- Aahh…Y-Yoruichi… ¿ocurre algo?-dijo Soi Fong tras ver que había parado y estaba mirándola.

- No…solo miraba tu cuerpo…es tan sexy ver como el placer te recorre...solo me entran ganas de seguir-subió y empezaron a besarse.

Soi Fong su puso encima de ella y empezó a bajar su mano y a acariciar su sexo, ahora le tocaba a Yoruichi. Sus pechos eran grandes y le gustaba sentirlos cuando los cogía con sus manos o cuando los chupaba y mordía con su boca. Sus manos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la que había sido su maestra. Intrudujo sus dedos y comenzó a masajear tanto por dentro como por fuera en su clítoris, la habitación se lleno de suspiros y de gemidos, _"tu si te ves hermosa"._ Yoruichi no pudo aguantar por más tiempo, se aferró al cuerpo de Soi y terminó con grito que dejo complacida a su acompañante. Volvieron a besarse más lentamente, sus corazones que habían latido sin descansar comenzaron a retomar la calma al igual que sus respiraciones.

Se quedaron mirándose por un instante sin decir nada, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus rostros y empezaron a reírse y a jugar entre las sábanas. Soi Fong acabó boca abajo y Yoruichi recostada encima de su espalda, dándole pequeños picos en su nuca y hombros. Terminaron por quedarse dormidas.

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba sudando, poco a poco abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto…_"Todo ocurrió aquí"_. Se levanto y miró la cama, _"Parecía como si acabara de suceder"_. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse en silencio, fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y se quitó la ropa. Fue luego a tomarse un baño.

* * *

En el cuartel de la 4ª, en una de las camillas de la enfermería estaba tumbado Urahara, acababan de terminar de vendarle todas las heridas que le había provocado la furia de Yoruichi.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- dijo Isshin.

- No…me siento como un cretino…Isshin, he destrozado el corazón de mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?...el pensar que tenía que haber parado y descubrir la verdad en vez de dejarme llevar por la ira…no va a arreglar nada, y ahora me odia y con toda la razón, me lo merezco. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para arreglar las cosas…-dijo mirando hacia el suelo, mientras se inundaban sus ojos.

- Kisuke…-dijo, compadeciéndose de su amigo- Nadie sabe la verdad excepto Yoruichi, no sabías si estaba en peligro o no…tu único error fue el no haber podido mantener la mente lúcida.

- Eso no me sirve de consuelo…y dudo que llegue a haber algo que consiga hacerlo. Solo de imaginar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo…lo que yo siento no se compara.

La mano de su amigo se poso en su hombro.

* * *

El vapor del agua estaba en cada esquina del baño. Ella miraba hacia el techo, cogió aire y se metió bajo el agua sin apartar la mirada de la superficie. Estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire. Cogió una toalla y se cubrió, fue a su cuarto, de repente vió la cama empapada de sangre…y se vio a sí misma en ella desangrándose al lado de una inconsciente Soi Fong. Vio como una arrancar idéntica a ella no dejaba de sonreír mientras la cogía y se la llevaba al Hueco Mundo. La imagen desapareció. Volvió a mirar su cama, estaba bien…había recordado lo ocurrido. Unohana le había dicho que el proceso de recuperar la memoria podía tardar demasiado según se fuera recuperando, parecía que sus ansias de saber toda la verdad habían acelerado vertiginosamente el proceso.

-Soi Fong…volví a dejarte sola…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, no es que la trama haya avanzado demasiado, pero también es importante centrarse un poquito en los personajes.**

**Como ya sabéis esto continúa así que paciencia. Las críticas o cualquier cosa que queráis decir son bienvenidas! XD**

**Muchas gracias por leerme. ;) **


	7. Suposiciones

**Hooola de nuevo a todo el mundo. Creo que esta vez si que me he pasado con la demora y lo siento mucho. Aparte de ocupada en el mes de julio por los exámenes que me quedaban, estuve toda una semana en un Lan Party y después de eso pues qué decir, veranito...playita jajajjaaa XD**

**Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que guste, aunque esta vez me salió algo corto porque no estaba muy inspirada que digamos.**

**Decir que los personajes son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Suposiciones**

El tiempo corría sin pausa como el agua de río, en calma tras los incidentes producidos después de la muerte de la capitana y el despertar de Yoruichi. Una calma que se volvía tormenta bajo la piel de todos. Solo quedaba esperar a que ésta se desatara.

Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación (12ª División)

- ¡Nemu! ¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto en traérmela? Quiero empezar cuanto antes con ella.

- Lo siento, señor, castígueme si es preciso.

- No quiero perder el tiempo con pequeñeces. ¿Y bien, dónde está?

- Por aquí por favor.

El capitán de la 12ª división seguía a su subordinada hasta la sala de cápsulas, donde el material que había mandado a pedir estaba siendo analizado por aquellas enormes máquinas.

- Bien, tú serás mi siguiente enigma…-expresaba con excitación el capitán, realmente era un monstruo sediento de conocimiento, todo para él era un juego de misterio, donde él era el protagonista que lo resolvía y tras terminar con uno siempre, rápidamente se volvía a encaprichar con un nuevo "juego"-…Nemu, tras los análisis avísame, estaré en la sala de vigilancia.

- Sí, amo.

El capitán se dio la vuelta y prosiguió el paso con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Espero ante todo que seas un buen enigma…capitana Soi Fong- decía para sí mismo, mientras reía en silencio.

Sí, así era. El cuerpo inerte y sin vida de la capitana estaba desnudo en una enorme cápsula repleta de un líquido viscoso color verde y de montones de tubos que iban del cuerpo a las máquinas y viceversa. Y su espada estaba en otra cápsula pero sin el líquido, la cual estaba rodeada por una luz brillante que emanaba del propio acero. Su ropa fue depositada en una mesa metálica y estaba siendo analizada por una especie de escáner a través de diferentes radiaciones.

* * *

En alguna parte en lo más frondoso de un bosque una mirada dorada atravesaba la nada, perdida e indiferente, desde hacía varios días Yoruichi intentaba hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a tenerla. Intentaba reprimir las ganas que tenía de llorar, de gritar, de pelear, incluso había llegado a sentir dentro de sí de acabar con todo y con todos los que la rodeaban si tan solo, con ello, pudiese alejar o extinguir la furia que tanto quemaba su ser.

Volátil, silenciosa, balanceándose y dejándose llevar por el viento, no sin perder su rumbo, una mariposa infernal se poso en su hombro. Era un comunicado desde el 1º escuadrón, donde se la requería en presencia del comandante Yamamoto. Cogió delicadamente la mariposa y entre sus manos la tapo y tras haber pasado un rato las volvió a abrir, la mariposa se había encogido, las alas estaban cerradas, acto seguido las volvió a abrir y remontó su vuelo.

Rápidamente una sombra se mostró tras el general de los 13 escuadrones, sobre las barandillas de aquella terraza que conformaba el despacho del comandante.

- Sin duda alguna, la más rápida. Apenas llegar el mensaje y segundos después ante mi presencia, a pesas r de la distancia.

- Si no es molestia comandante, preferiría que fuera al grano.

- Quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido.- Yoruichi seguía inmóvil, sin articular movimiento ni palabra- Por fin la verdad ha salido a la luz y de alguna manera, los ánimos se han calmado entre las 13 divisiones.

- La muerte de una capitana, no calma nada.-disimulando el rencor.

- No, no lo hace, pero ya las dudas sobre lo ocurrido ya han sido resueltas, excepto por lo de la réplica hollow de la capitana, pero eso es otra cuestión a bordar en otro momento. Si la he llamado ha sido por lo ocurrido tras la ejecución de la capitana Soi Fong, así como lo ocurrido tras despertar del coma. ¿Tiene algo que comentar al respecto?

- …No me arrepiento, y no me hubiera arrepentido si hubiese llegado más lejos de lo que llegué.

- Entiendo...-dijo volviéndose hacia Yoruichi y clavando su mirada en ella- Tenemos en frente nuestro un batalla decisiva donde el mundo de los vivos se encuentra en juego, por no hablar de la sociedad de almas…y, afortunadamente Urahara Kisuke se ha recuperado por completo, tras todos estos días que han pasado.

Apretó con fuerza su boca cerrada con rabia, el odio que sentía carecía de humanidad alguna.

- Solo espero y por el bien de la sociedad de almas, que ese suceso no volviera a ocurrir. Hay que prepararse para lo que viene. Puede retirarse.

- Sí.- conteniéndose.

Ya iba a desaparecer al igual que había llegado, pero el comandante la interrumpió para decir una última cosa.

- Capitana…de hoy en adelante se encargará no solo de la dirección del 3º escuadrón, también vuelve a su antiguo cargo, se encargará de dirigir y entrenar a la 3ª y a la 2ª división. Y con respecto a lo dicho anteriormente…no es una advertencia, es una orden, y si algo vuelve a suceder me encargaré de este asunto personalmente.- dijo sentenciando sus palabras, para terminar diciendo- Tengo más de 1000 años Sihouin Yoruichi, y sé muy bien que es injusto. Pero la ley es la ley y a de mantenerse para preservar el equilibrio, ante ella las pasiones y los deseos particulares se desechan si de ello depende ese equilibrio.

La gata desapareció al momento de que acabara.

* * *

Horas más tarde

- Como había estado esperando ya todos los análisis posibles se han hecho, de lo que he sacado de mis estudios no es solo la causa de su muerte, la cual se sabe, aparte de esto, el cuerpo muestra múltiples heridas de diferente gravedad, ha sido torturada y por mucho tiempo por lo que se muestra, seguramente durante los meses que estuvo desaparecida.- decía Mayuri intentando encajar las piezas mientras hablaba con el general- Ropa destrozada y repleta de sangre, no solo propia, sino tu también perteneciente al individuo del reiatsu extraño que se encontró en la habitación de Yoruichi, la Soi Fong vasto lorde. Y por último, y por ello, mucho más interesante una zampakutó todavía viva, cosa que ocurre raras veces sobre todo si el dueño se encuentra sin vida.

- Dime capitán, que es lo que tienes en mente, será mejor no ocultar nada de importancia si de ello puede ser de gran interés a la Sociedad de Almas y al Gotei en particular.- exigía sabiamente el comandante general.

- Tengo una teoría- decía con una sonrisa y voz altiva como era la suya- pero todavía no estoy seguro de ella.

- …- Yamamoto esperaba su respuesta.

- Es posible, como hemos visto anteriormente cuando comenzaron a materializarse las zampakutos, que algunas espadas pueden sobrevivir a la muerte de su dueño. No estoy seguro del todo, pero eso me hace pensar que a pesar de las muertes de los dueños, si las zampakutos siguen con vida entonces sus dueños todavía no estaban preparados para marcharse, dejando una parte suya todavía presente aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, el alma de la zampakuto. Un último intento de aferrarse a la vida en el mundo de las almas.- hizo una pausa, para saber si el viejo lo había seguido hasta el momento.

- Prosigue.-dijo seco.

- Con la capitana del segundo escuadrón ha pasado esto mismo, su zampakuto se ha quedado aquí esperando su regreso. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa del todo, ni el motivo por el que se haya quedado, lo que más atrae mi atención es su reencarnación en un cuerpo humano, ya es bien sabido que si un alma de un shinigami muere este se reencarna en el mundo de los vivos, no se sabe si ha habido casos por qué no se ha investigado, pero me pregunto y aquí es el "quid de la cuestión", el cómo y en qué forma se desarrollará esa reencarnación si el alma de la capitana está dividida entre el mundo humano y el mundo de las almas.

- Al fin y al cabo, la zampakuto es una extensión más de nuestra alma, son solo uno.-agregó el comandante completando lo que el capitán de la 12ª había estado explicando- retírese a su escuadrón por el momento, cuando esta guerra haya acabado proseguiremos nuestra charla…

Kurotsushi se retiró a su laboratorio mientras seguía sediento de más conocimiento.

- …si es que conseguimos vencer a Aizen y a sus secuaces.-dijo por último el viejo cuando el capitán ya se había retirado.

En otro lugar, de la nada apareció una sombra, la cual propin varios golpes contundentes al grupo de shinigamis que estaban holgazaneando en el patio de entrenamiento.

- ¡Omaeda, qué raro encontrarte durmiendo, cuando deberías estar vigilando que escuadrón hace su entrenamiento rutinario!- decía irónicamente.

- ¡Ca-Capitana Yoruichi!- casi no pudo articular palabra alguna, ante la sonrisa engreída de la capitana.

- No sé si debería castigarte…- dijo medio en broma, disimulando seriedad. Desde luego, el teniente no podía entender a la capitana puesto que no sabía cuando jugaba a ser seria, a estar sería de verdad.

- No, por favor, ahora mismo mando… a esta… panda de holgazanes a iniciar su entrenamiento, y de castigo estarán hasta la media noche- decía con dificultad mientras se levantaba del sitio, ante todo precaución.

- Ummmh apreció tu interés por hacer parte de mi trabajó con respecto a los castigos, espero por supuesto que tu también te lo apliques- dijo socarrona- Además, de ahora en adelante me encargaré del 2º escuadrón, así que espero verte tan dedicado a tu trabajo como lo estoy viendo ahora.- las lagrimitas empezaron a bajar por los gordos y redondos cachetes del teniente.

- ¿Y qué pasa con su cargo en la 3ª división?- manteniendo la esperanza de que sería por un corto periodo de tiempo en el Yoruichi fuera su capitana, estaba claro que a partir de ese momento iba a jugar y divertirse con él, como si de su marioneta se tratase.

- Lo mantengo, así que seré capitana de los dos escuadrones y tú mi teniente junto a Kira. Y bueno que decir, será mejor que te pongas las pilas porque a lo que respecta al entrenamiento, además de informes y resto de papeleo (bla bla bla), no voy a ser tan buena como lo es…-se paró en seco por un pequeño instante-… como lo era Soi Fong.- añadió sonriendo y clavando su mirada en el teniente.

- ¿B-Buena?- miró la cara de la gata, tenía una sonrisa algo maliciosa, comprendió que sería mucho peor si no llevaba a cabo sus ordenes, desde luego mucho peor con su querida (a pesar de todo) capitana.

Yoruichi se fue del lugar con un Omaeda maldiciendo su suerte y se dirigió al cuartel de la 3ª, quería empezar a entrenar intensivamente a sus subordinados lo que no había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la Sociedad de Almas.

- Kira, de ahora en adelante me haré cargo tanto de este y del 2º escuadrón. A partir de mañana todas las unidades de este cuartel irán a realizar su entrenamiento en el cuartel de la 2ª, me será mucho más fácil entrenarlos juntos.

- Sí, capitana- decía algo nervioso, nunca la había visto tan será, era de suponer que tan solo el mero hecho de ocupar el puesto de la había sido su querida alumna hacía tiempo y amante hasta hace poco seguía presente, al igual que el dolor que dejaba su pérdida. De alguna u otra manera comprendía su sentimiento o por lo menos la parte de maestro-alumno, puesto que él también había perdido al que había sido su mentor, para estaba muerto ante su traición.

Yoruichi había decidido no mostrarse débil, no delante de otros ni mucho menos ante sus subordinados, solo los desmoralizaría y ello los conduciría a la muerte en el campo de batalla. De ahora en adelante mostraría una fachada inquebrantable y encerraría entre muros, como si de una cárcel se tratara, a su débil corazón, para liberarlo en los momentos de soledad.

De ahora en adelante todas las noches dormiría en el cuartel de la 2ª, entre las sábanas vacías de su discípula, rememorando su olor y recuerdo.

* * *

**Bueeeno, espero que os haya gustado como siempre, y que valga hasta que vuelva a actualizar. Por cierto, quiero dejar claro que la historia no la voy a dejar hasta que la termine, asi que tranks si tardo en mucho (demasiado) en actualizarla.**

**Quería añadir esta parte (aunque no contenga casi nada de yorusoi) porque quería dejaros entrever "algo" de como va a seguir la historia en el futuro, por lo menos para que tengáis una idea "vaga" de lo que tengo en mente. (espero que se entienda)**

**Y nada, ya sin mas hasta la próxima, espero opiniones sobre el capítulo :P**


	8. Dejando las cenizas

**Wolap a todo el mundo, ya he vuelto con el nuevo capítulo, espero que no se les haya hecho difícil esperar...(aunque creo que he tardado menos que otras veces) **

**Me he dado cuenta de que me he alejado un poco de lo que tenía pensado en un principio...pero es lo que ha mi cerebro le ha dado ¬¬ ...pero dentro de poco podré devolver a su cauce esta historia...porque si no os habeis dado cuenta me he centrado un "poco" últimamente en la muerte y en lo que pasaría con el cuerpo de Soi Fong, así que decidí ponerle fin de una vez...o por lo menos con lo referente al cuerpo...si es que no sé por qué me fijo demasiado en detalles como esos y enredarlos demasiado ¬¬**

**Bueno como siempre digo, espero que os guste XD**

**Y de antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, de expresión... etc.(lo que sea)...y también quería pedir disculpas, por si en algún momento he cambiado la personalidad de los personajes, la verdad es que me pasé un "fisco" con la personalidad de Urahara en su momento, pero fué lo que se me ocurrió.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo. (Yo solo hago lo que me da la gana con ellos)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8º**

**Dejando las cenizas**

Iba pasando el tiempo y todo el mundo en el Sereitei está esperando el ataque de Aizen, y estarían preparados o por lo menos eso creían. Yoruichi entrenaba todos los días con los dos escuadrones, no estaba siendo tan dura, pero tampoco se relajaba demasiado con los entrenamientos, ahora que no había ningún zumbido de cierta abeja que la distrajera necesitaba concentrarse, cualquier cosa con tal de mantener ocupada su mente.

Por otra parte en el Centro de Investigación, Kurotsuchi seguía con sus averiguaciones con respecto a Soi Fong, a pesar de que Yamamoto le había dicho que era mejor seguir con ello después de todo lo que estaba por venir. _"Para ese entonces, el cuerpo de la capitana habrá entrado en proceso de descomposición y no podré posponerlo como lo he hecho entonces, además, quién sabe si el día de mañana seguiremos con vida"_, pensaba el capitán. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo empleado, no pudo deducir mucho más de lo que había deducido ante capitán-general en su momento, por lo que su teoría del alma dividida seguía a flote, sería interesante ver como se desarrollaba la vida de la Soi Fong humana, claro que tendría que esperar a que ésta reencarnase y volviera a nacer.

De pronto se escucharon las alarmas en el laboratorio, lugar que estaba estrictamente prohibido para cualquiera que fuese ajeno a la 12ª División. Kurotsuchi se dirigió apresurado para saber quién se había atrevido a colarse. En su cara se mostró toda una mueca de que transmitía desconfianza y por qué no, desprecio al ver al personaje que se había quedado atrapado en una especie de cápsula-trampa.

- Ups! Vaya, no hubiese pensado que este lugar ahora era tan…"exclusive", debí pedir invitación.- dijo el rubio, mientras se tapaba su sonrisita tras su abanico.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres y qué haces aquí? Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que está prohibida la entrada a todo aquel que no pertenezca al escuadrón. ( ¬¬)

- ¿Y no hay huequecito para viejos conocidos?- dijo todavía dentro de aquella cápsula y mofándose- Si no es molestia preferiría que me sacaras de aquí.

- Quizás debería experimentar contigo un poco, a fin de cuentas a entrado sin autorización alguna- dijo con cara de sádico- ¿Qué crees tú que debería de hacer?

- Pues que fácilmente te podrían echar del cargo y te encerrarían de nuevo del agujero del que te saqué…por cierto, el doce te sienta bien, estoy muy orgulloso.- haciéndole la seña de los dedos en forma de V.

Kurotsuchi lo miró con una mirada atravesada solo equiparable a la mirada asesina que le echaba la capitana del 2º escuadrón cuando estaba viva.

- Ahora sin jueguecitos Urahara Kisuke , que alguna vez fueras mi capitán no significa que te tenga aprecio alguno, es más, siempre había deseado con que te "jubilaras" de una vez por todas. Y a no ser que tengas una muy buena razón para estar aquí, será mejor que vuelvas por dónde has venido si no quieres que te eche a patadas de mi laboratorio.

- …Esa de ahí es la capitana…- no había puesto asunto a lo que le había dicho pués su mirada esta fija donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Shaolin. Mayuri lo miró aún más molesto, de ese hombre se podía esperar cualquier cosa, así que lo mejor era sacarlo cuanto antes, no le gustaba que metieran las narices en sus investigaciones, sobre todo si se trataba de Urahara, puesto que al igual que él, era un monstruo de conocimiento, salvo por algunos detalles de carácter moral y ético.-…Pequeña Soi Fong…- dijo más para sí que para Mayuri.

- Será mejor te vayas ahora.

- Sabiendo cómo eres, supongo que ya le habrás hecho todo tipo de pruebas, las que hayas querido y las que hayas necesitado.- dijo más seriamente.

- Si sugieres que devuelva el cuerpo, estas muy equivocado, ninguna prueba se moverá hasta que esto no finalice.

- Ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber, ese cuerpo ya no te sirve de nada, es más, sabiendo cómo están las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas, la investigación acabará hasta dentro de mucho ya para eso entonces el cuerpo empezará a descomponerse.-hizo una pausa-Y no podrás retrasarla como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

La sombra de sus ojos se pronunciaba más debido a la inclinación de su sombrero, se dio la vuelta y una vez abierta la cápsula salió andando tranquilamente en silencio del edificio. Mayuri estaba satisfecho de que se fuera.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente, las estrellas colgaban brillantes del cielo formando un sendero en el cielo. La brisa corría y se deslizaba bailarina ante una luna menguante, y el silencio en la Sociedad de Almas era sepulcral. Sin duda, era una noche preciosa y perfecta para el deambular de un gato solitario, de tejado en tejado, ni siquiera su sombra era perceptible.

- Una noche preciosa…-decía-…y perfecta.-concluyó mientras se colaba en el laboratorio de la 12ª. El rubio no iba a esperar tanto, sabía que era precipitado y que no lo había planeado como debiera, pero por lo menos le había dado tiempo para desactivar las alarmas y las trampas de Kurotsuchi, de algo le había valido la "excursión" de esa tarde al edificio. Sabía que el capitán estaba ocultando algo y la curiosidad le había vencido, por lo que había decidido saberlo todo, aunque no se esperaba encontrarse a la excapitana entubada en una cápsula. Decidió entonces recuperar su cuerpo, no encontraba mejor manera de honrarla y de aplacar la culpa que le comía desde dentro.

Tenía pocos minutos antes del que sistema de seguridad volviera a restablecerse, debía darse prisa. Se acercó a un ordenador enorme que parecía estar conectado a la cápsula donde estaba la capitana y comenzó, lo más rápido que podía, a desactivar los pequeños anclajes de los tubos al cuerpo, así como a hacer que el líquido que la envolvía desapareciera. Quedaba menos de un minuto, abrió la cápsula y recogió su cuerpo frío, no pesaba nada para él, era como el cuerpo de una niña.

Salió por una pequeña ventana del tejado, la misma por la que había entrado al colarse, no sin antes echar un último vistazo. Entonces se fijó en como un brillo comenzaba a notarse con fuerza desde una pequeña cápsula.

- ¿Suzumebachi?- dijo confundido antes de desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible guardando la imagen de la espada en su cabeza.

Tras su salida, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en todo el centro de investigación, el capitán llegó enseguida y vio el revuelo entre sus subordinados, sin duda estaba cabreado, le habían robado una de sus piezas clave para su investigación en todas las narices. El asunto no terminaría ahí, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Desapareció del laboratorio, la iba a recuperar.

Todo esto paso bajo la atenta mirada de mirada de un gato solitario que había estado deambulando por la noche, el ver aquella escena del capitán de la 12ª no le importaba demasiado, ya lo alcanzaría en cualquier instante. Por el momento se había quedado observando desde las sombras, sobre todo a aquella arma que no dejaba de brillar. Tenía que ser suya, no dejaría que las sucias manos de Mayuri la tocaran más de lo que lo había hecho. A diferencia de Urahara, el cual había actuado lo más cautelosamente que le había sido posible, Yoruichi no hizo lo mismo, salió de las sombras en su forma humana, le daba lo mismo que se quedaran atónitos al verla, sobre todo en ese momento, y no solo por su desnudez. Se acerco a la cápsula y la observó unos instantes, el brillo había perdido fuerza y casi no se notaba, pero aún así no era motivo para no llevársela. Mientras todos a su alrededor estaban paralizados preguntándose cuál sería la acción a seguir por aquella mujer, la cual no debería de estar allí, ésta misma colocó el puño cerca del cristal.

- "Shunko- dijo por lo bajo, el reiatsu blanco salió por un pequeño instante disparado a la cápsula, desintegrándola totalmente. Yoruichi recogió el arma no sin sentir algo de melancolía, la desenvaino un poco sin sacarla y miró el acero brillante.- Como sus ojos.-susurró.

Acto seguido y utilizando el shumpo desapareció del laboratorio por la misma ventanita por la que se había colado unos instantes atrás, y por la misma que se había colado instantes antes de ella Urahara. Los soldados de la 12ª, saliendo de su sorpresa, tenían la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, _"¿Cómo lo hizo?"_, se preguntaban y eso si que había sido delante de sus narices. Empezaron a maldecirse, sabían que el castigo que les esperaba por parte de Mayuri sería tremendo. Su capitán tenía razón, eran unos inútiles.

Urahara se paró en una pequeña llanura en las montañas, se había alejado lo suficiente con la intención de enterrar y dejar que "descansara" el pobre cuerpo de la capitana. Como mínimo le debía eso. Dejo el cuerpo en la suave hierba, dispuesto a empezar a cavar.

- Tenía que haber avisado a Yoruichi, dudo que supiera algo de todo esto. Será mejor dejarlo como esta, no quiero preocuparla, seguro que perdería los estribos si se entera de lo que han estado haciendo con el cuerpo.- decía hablando consigo mismo, intentando convencerse de que era lo mejor.

- La verdad es que a mí me da lo mismo que se entere o no.- dijo una voz detrás del rubio.

- Kurotsuchi…-dijo molesto- Bueeeeno, al final has conseguido pillarme con las manos en la masa.-dijo escondiéndose detrás de su abanico con la voz santurrona que lo caracterizaba- Y eso que me había esforzado.- claro que no lo había hecho.

- Déjate de bromas.- acercando su mano a Ashisogi Jizō.

- UuuH! Si estás dispuesto a luchar…-dijo intentando transmitir sorpresa y algo de miedo- Seguro que esto se puede arreglar de otra manera menos violenta..jeje.

- Ya me tienes harto con tus toterías…haz entrado en i laboratorio y me has robado una pieza muy valiosa para mi investigación.- decía totalmente enojado.

- Ummh! Pero ya no la necesitas, así que solo el hecho de retenerla es un mero capricho. Y no lo digo porque sí, sino porque he estado al tanto de la investigación y lo que digo es razonable, ya no hay prueba alguna que le puedas hacer, todo lo que necesitas ya está tus manos...y en tu base de datos también.-dando a entender que se había colado en ella.

- Maldito entrometido.- ya no había más excusas- Todo lo que está dentro del 12º escuadrón me pertenece, mi investigación, los datos y… ¡hasta el cuerpo de la maldita capitana me pertenece!- desenvainó la zampakuto y se dirigió a Urahara, el cual también la desenvainó.

En un momento fugaz, todos se pararon antes de que sus armas chocasen la una con la otra, otra zampakutó rodeó el cuello de Mayuri, el cual se quedó paralizado al momento sin mover músculo alguno, y al igual que Urahara, sus ojos expresaban sorpresa, totalmente abierto. Urahara estaba enfrente de Mayuri, y estaba viendo la sombra que se cernía detrás de éste.

- Dime…¿A quién dices que pertenece el cuerpo de Soi Fong y tratarlo como se venga en gana?- dijo una voz calmada, pero totalmente amenazadora. Kurotsuchi tragó saliva.- No te escucho…-dijo apretando un poco más el acero contra su garganta.

- A mí…no…- dijo algo acobardado, sabía que debía ser prudente.

- Así me gusta.- dijo con clara satisfacción- el cuerpo no le pertenece a nadie…excepto a su propia dueña, aunque ella esté ausente, por eso hay que tratarlo con respeto…ahora, envaina la zampakutó.

Al capitán no le quedó más remedio, envaino el arma y se alejó hasta cierte distancia, manteniendo la seguridad, tras ver que lo dejaba salir.

- Yoruichi…-dijo aguantando la rabia que le ardía desde dentro, entonces se fijó-…esa espada…- mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, es la de Soi Fong y como capitana suya que he sido, es mejor que la guarde yo por el momento, ¿algo que decir?-dijo alzando una ceja y con cierta amenaza.

- Tsch…-se fue del lugar, más enojado aún de lo que estaba, ese no era su día y habían algunos incompetentes esperándolo, que sin duda alguna iban a pagar por elo.

Yoruichi se giró y miró a Urahara fijamente, luego dirigió la mirada al cuerpo de la capitana. Se acercó al rubio y le propinó un derechazo en toda la cara que seguramente le dolería por días. Él no dijo nada, ni se opuso a éste.

- Eso es por todo.- dijo una contundente Yoruichi- No sé si debería matarte, aunque hayas recuperado su cuerpo no podré perdonarte nunca por lo que has hecho…Vete de aquí.

- Yoruichi…yo…

- ¡Vete!- dijo gritándole.

- Yo…no sabes cuánto me arrepiento…-dijo por lo bajo cuando ya se alejaba del lugar, sin que pudiera escucharlo.

Yoruichi se acercó al cuerpo de Soi Fong, estaba frío y pálido con tonos morados. Se desató su haori de capitana y la cubrió. Acto seguido comenzó a cavar una tumba con una pala que Urahara había dejado preparada, así como también había preparado una pequeña lápida, justa para el nombre de la abeja, _Shaolin Fong._

La pequeña llanura en esa montaña tenía por vistas a toda la Sociedad de Almas e incluso se podía ver todo el terreno más allá que rodeaba el Rukongai y al Sereitei.

- Sin duda no hay mejor lugar…esta todo a tus pies.- dijo una vez que hubo acabado.

Mirando el horizonte estrellado. Se quedó allí, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol asomaron. Miró a la zampakutó.

- Este va a hacer un nuevo comienzo para las dos, Suzumebachi.

El tiempo seguiría corriendo y sería decisión de Yoruichi correr a su lado o quedarse estancada entre las cenizas del recuerdo y el pasado.

* * *

**Aquí este capítulo, espero que haya gustado :D**

**Ya saben...no esperen que escriba "dentro de poco". Ya apareceré algún día para seguir.**

**Un saluditoo XD**


	9. La Derrota

Hola de nuevo, Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo :D Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero la verdad es que he estado demasiado desanimada como para ponerme ha escribir, sobre todo por los estudios que cada vez me dan más estrés de lo debido¬¬

Quería advertir un poco que este capítulo es poco spoiler (sobre todo si no han visto la parte de la Guerra de los arrancars en Bleach, pero vamos es una mezcla medio inventado mío y lo que ha sucedido en el anime sobre todo si está centrado por el momento en como le va la life a Yoruichi)

Jajaja quería pedir perdón por hacer la historia tan triste como esta quedando sobre todo por aquellos a los que se les hayan saltado las lagrimitas nif nif :( pero tranquilidad, tiempo al tiempo :D

Decir que la historia a continuación, los personajes en los que se basan estan sacados del anime Bleach de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**La Derrota**

- Emm, T-Taicho… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo con algo de miedo Oomaeda.

- Pss… dime Oomaeda…- suspirando esperándose cualquier tontería del teniente.

- ¿Me promete que no se va a enfadar?

- Bueno, eso depende del grado de la bobería que me vayas a soltar- "Ahora entiendo por qué siempre lo trataba mal y estaba de mal humor, es que saca de quicio a cualquiera…", pensaba la peli violeta.

- Pues bien..emm, ¿p-por qué tiene la zampakutó de Soi Fong-taicho, ahora es suya?- "Vaya, parece que todo lo que sale de su boca no son solo tonterías al fin y al cabo", pensó de nuevo.

- La zampakutó siempre ha sido…y será de Soi Fong, la única diferencia es que ahora la empuñaré yo…

- ¿Pero entonces Suzumebachi responderá a su llamada?

- No, dudo mucho que llegue a liberarse conmigo…-dijo algo cansada de su presencia- Que empuñe el arma no significa que me vaya a responder.

- Aaah…entonces será como la del capitán zaraki, que no le responde…normal, a cualquiera le daría miedo-comenzó a decir el gordo mientras se sacaba un moco-…con su brutalidad y…

Oomaeda seguía diciendo montones de boberías criticando al capitán a las que Yoruichi había dejado de hacer caso hacía rato, lo que no pudo dejar de mirar era como aquel guarro se comía delante de suya el tremendo moco que se había sacado de su nariz, diríase que era tan grande que era casi imposible que lo hubiese sacado de los agujeros de su nariz…claro que los agujeros de la nariz de Oomaeda no es que fueran muy pequeños tampoco.

Ya harta y con una venita marcádose en su sien debido al cabreo que tenía encima, Yoruichi se levantó de su sitio, el mismo que solía utilizar hacia cien años años atrás, y se dirigió con aparente tranquilidad hacia el aquel guarro de Oomaeda, el cual estaba entretenido jugando con la viscosidad que había dejado en sus dedos aquel monstruoso y asqueroso moco. Yoruichi, que no aguantaba más, con los ojos ardiéndole (parecía un demonio recién salido del infierno) le metió con rapidez una fuerte patada que dejo medio incrustada la cara del teniente en el suelo y acto seguido le metió otra patada en su trasero que lo hizo volar, llevándose consigo la puerta y parte de las paredes del lugar.

- Tenía que haber abierto la puerta antes…tsch- dijo todavía enfadada y molesta-…al final si resulta que de su boca solo salen estupideces.

Se acercó al tremendo hueco que había dejado en la pared y se asomó fuera.

- ¡Oomaeda!¡ Más te vale no volver hacer ninguna de tus guarrerías en mi presencia!-dijo cabreada- ¡Y como castigo vas a entrenar tú a los dos escuadrones todo el día hasta la media noche, sin descanso!¡ Eso va por también criticando al capitán de la undécima! ¡Y por último, durante estas dos semanas limpiarás tú solo los dos cuarteles de la segunda división y el de la tercera!

- S-ssi taichooo…-dijo saliéndole las lágrimas, por los porrazos que había recibido de la capitana.

Yoruichi volvió a sentarse en su sitio con una cara totalmente seria y relajada.

- ¿No cree que se ha pasado un poco con el castigo Yoruichi-taicho?-dijo Kira que sentía algo de pena por su compañero teniente. Yoruichi solo pudo estallar en carcajadas ante la pregunta y preocupación del chico.

- Kira hay que tener demasiada paciencia para tratar y aguantar a Oomaeda, me recuerda tanto a su padre…-decía esto ´ltimo con cara de (¬_¬)- …ya había olvidado el cómo era tratar con la familia Oomaeda…ese Marenoshin también me desquiciaba con su actitud cuando era capitana hace cien años- decía con resignación.

Kira prefirió no decir nada, pués bien sabía también que tratar con Oomaeda podría ser a veces demasiado irritante, por no decir siempre.

- Kira, hoy vigila todo el día a oomaeda, que no haga un desastre del entrenamiento con los escuadrones, pero no quiero que tú te hagas cargo de su trabajo, solo dedícate a vigilarlo. Aah y avísame si lo encuentras holgazaneando…-decía antes de desaparecer.

- Sí, capitana- poco a poco kira iba viendo en Yoruichi ese capitán que no había visto en un principio. _"Una desgracia que haya tenido que morir alguien importante en su vida, para que se convirtiera en la capitana que siempre he querido que fuera…sin dudarlo hubiera preferido que no pasara nada, por lo menos antes sonreía más"_, pensaba un Kira apenado y preocupado por la felicidad de su nueva maestra.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones del 1º escuadrón estaban congregados todos los capitanes, o por lo menos aquellos pocos que aún se encontraban en la Sociedad de Almas. El viejo Yamamoto comenzó a hablar:

- El asunto a tratar en esta reunión es sobre las inminentes noticias del hueco Mundo. Una de los humanos acompañante del shinigami sustituto ha sido secuestrada por los arrancars y llevada a Hueco Mundo, al palacio de Las Noches. Con ello ha sido imposible hacer que Kurosaki Ichigo esperase nuevas órdenes a seguir y junto con los shinigamis Rukia Kuchiki y Abarai Rengi, además de con la compañía del quincy, Ishida Uryu y el humano Yasutora Sado, han entrado en Hueco Mundo en su busca, debido a la ayuda prestada por el nuevo capitán de la 5ª, Urahara kisuke, el cuál recibir´en su momento su merecido castigo por incumplir las normas del Gotei 13 y para la propia seguridad del grupo que esta dirigiéndose en estos momentos a Las Noches, y sobre todo por seguridad al mundo de los humanos- dijo el viejo mirando al rubio, al igual que los pocos capitanes allí presentes- No he tenido más remedio que enviar ayuda para que no fracasen en el rescate de Inoue Horihime, enviando a diferentes capitanes correspondientes a las 4ª, Retsu Unohana, a la 6ª, Kuchiki Byakuya, la 11ª, Zaraki Kempachi y la 12ª, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Los capitanes presentes estaban algo sorprendidos con la rapidez con la que se habían llevado a cabo los hechos, puesto que no se les había llegado a informar de nada.

- Ya que se ha asumido ciertos riesgos entrando en el Hueco Mundo, los capitanes paquí presentes con sus respectivos tenientes y escuadrones, prepararán el campo de batalla, pues lo más seguro es que la batalla ya esté inciada en las Noches o incluso había dado comienzo desde la misma traición de los tres excapitanes, esta guerra llegará al Mundo Humano y tened por seguro que también alcanzará a la Sociedad de Almas. Gracias a Urahara Kisuke y a al capitán Kurotsuchi, por medio de unos nuevos instrumentos creados en el Instituto de Investigación y Tecnología, traeremos al pueblo Karakura a la Sociedad de Almas, para que quede protegido, y se creará un falso Karakura para confundir a Aizen, Gin y Tozen.

A partir de aquí los capitanes que se habían quedado en la Sociedad de Almas comenzaron a planear las estrategias de combate, así, los arrancars más débiles se enfrentarían a los tenientes, dejando al séquito de vasto lordes de Aizen a los capitanes. Mientras el general Genryusai mantendría a raya a los tres ex capitanes. Se pusieron todos en marcha y en varias horas el pueblo Karakura fue trasladado a la Sociedad de Almas y sus ciudadanos se les indujeron a un estado de inconsciencia.

* * *

Días más tarde.

La guerra en el Mundo Humano había comenzado. Aizen había aparecido junto a los arrancars y a los otros dos capitanes. El viejo Genryusai atrapo a los capitanes entre las llamas de Ryujin Jakka, de esta manera los mantenía lejos mientras se enfrentaban los capitanes y los tenientes contra los arrancars. Al rato se les unió los vizards, los cuales se aliaron en la batalla con el Gotei 13.

Yoruichi, junto a Kisuke y Hachi, uno de los vizards que su poder con el kido era increíble, los tres comenzarón a pelear con el que anteriormente había sido el Rey del Hueco Mundo, el número dos del séquito de Aizen,Baraggan Luisenbarn junto sus secuaces Ggio Vega y Nirgge Parduoc.

Yoruichi en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de Ggio Vega pues no quería alargar la pelea sin sentido alguno, puesto que las órdenes habían sido claras, matar a la menor oportunidad y lo más rápido posible, no se deberían de tomar riesgos.

Kisuke mientras había ido a ayudar al pobre de Oomaeda que no hacía más que huir de Parduoc, el cual podría aplastarlo en cualquier momento. Yoruichi junto con Hachi vieron como el número dos se liberaba en su verdadera forma, éste se había convertido en el señor de la muerte y el tiempo, pues todo su cuerpo se volvió esquelético, su cara era una calavera la cual sostenía encima de sí una corona, símbolo que le atribuía como señor del Hueco Mundo, además de su vestimenta raído por por el tiempo. Yoruichi pudo darse cuenta de que no podría acercarse a él, pues todo a su paso, sin siquiera tocarlo, comenzaba a desintegrarse en la nada.

Ella y Hachi probaron diferentes ataques de kido, manteniendo la distancia, pero también el poder del espada deshacía el kido antes de que ninguno de los ataques pudiera llegarle a dañar en lo más mínimo. No veían la manera de poder atacarlo. En un ataque del rey, después de Hachi probara a encerrarlo en una especie de jaula de kido, pudo cortarle el brazo al vizard. Se estaban quedando sin alternativas. Urahara que ya había podido acabar con Parduoc que había estado persiguiendo a Oomaeda, se acercó y al ver la situación en la que se encontraban sus compañeros y el poder inminentemente destructivo del espada, se le ocurrió una idea y se la dijo con rapidez a Hachi.

El vizard, utilizando el poder del kido, teletransportó su brazo cortado hacia el mismo interior del esquelético cuerpo de Baraggan, por lo que su mismo poder comenzó a deshacer su propio cuerpo hasta que finalmente se desintegró en miles de partículas de poder espiritual.

Los demás capitanes seguían luchando y pocos ya habían conseguido matar a los espadas con los que se enfrentaban. D repente uno de los vasto lorde más poderosos comenzó a atacar al comandante Genryusai, pues Aizen lo había creado específicamente para que pudiese vencer al comandante, el nombre que le había dado, Wonderweiss, el cuál a lo contrario que Yamamoto, su apariencia se asemejaba a la de un niño. Tras la lucha, debido a que el comandante quedó seriamente herido, la columna de fuego que había formado alrededor de los ex capitanes con su zampakutó se desvaneció. Y así comenzó la batalla contra los traidores, los cuales a pesar de ser solo tres contra el resto de los capitanes estaban superándolos. Aizen, harto de la inútil lucha entre capitanes y espadas, decidió acabar con los que hasta el momento habían sido sus aliados, los espadas, los traicionó.

Fue entonces que comenzaron a luchar vizards y shinigamis contra los ex capitanes, los cuales se habían vuelto durante todo ese tiempo después de la traición casi invencibles. Yoruichi, que había llevado consigo a Suzumebachi atacó a Aizen, el cual casi sin esfuerzo alguno conseguía parar cualquier ataque que le lanzaba.

- Vaya…la maestra que echa de menos a su alumna, no, mejor todavía… la maestra enamorada que echa de menos a su alumna muerta…-dejó aparecer una sonrisa malévola. Yoruichi comenzó a atacarlo con más ganas.

- ¡Maldito cabrón!- su instinto asesino así como su reiatsu estaba aumentando considerablemente.

Los dos se movían a velocidades increíbles, era casi imposible poder ver donde chocaban sus ataques.

- Parece que y no eres la más rápida… Diosa del Shumpo- Aizen aprovechaba cualquier momento para atacarla no solo físicamente, sino también moralmente, esperaba un error de la gata- Verás…te lo explicare, lo de la capitana Soi Fong era algo que no podía remediarse de ninguna manera, simplemente me dediqué a crear arrancars idénticos a los capitanes y quise probar el resultado de su fuerza la primera arrancar que cree fue la de la capitana. Al final la Soi Fong verdadera pudo con su respectiva Hollow y pudo escapar del Hueco Mundo, esto último si que fue un fallo de mi parte. Al final decidí dejar de crear Hollows idénticos a los capitanes, pués el resultado estaba más que claro, los capitanes shinigamis serían mucho más poderosos.

- Así que todo fue por eso, todo por un maldito experimento…-la zampakutó que sostenía en sus manos Yoruichi comenzó a brillar poco a poco, cada vez con más fuerza y comenzó a fusionarse con la rabia y furia que sentía Yoruichi- …Soi-chan, su muerte fue todo por un maldito experimento…

- No, su muerte fue causa de Urahara, pero igualmente sino hubiera sido él, hubiera sido yo mismo el que acabase con su vida esa misma noche, no podría permitir que contase nada de lo que había visto durante todo ese tiempo, meses, atrapada en Las Noches, en fin…es una pena- se dibujó en su cara una risa totalmente sádica y cruel y comenzó a carcajearse delante de la cara de Yoruichi-…si la hubieras visto esa noche, diciéndote el último adiós mientras se desangraba y moría a tu lado…su maestra no pudo salvarla una última vez.

Yoruichi sin más, comenzó a atacarlo con todo su odio y fuerza, la ira que desprendía era imparable, así como la pequeña Suzumebachi desde su pequeño mundo en el interior de la zampakutó le prestaba toda su fuerza, por lo menos aquella poca que le queda. Yoruichi invocó el Shunko por lo que sus ataques eran totalmente letales. Poco a poco alrededor al rededor de su mano derecha de su mano derecha empezó a formarse el aguijón que más de una vez sostuvo su pequeña abeja, por lo que le daba la facultad de utilizar el Homonka. Pudo hacerle algunas heridas, además de algún que otro Homonka a Aizen, pero a pesar de todo, no era suficiente para superar su reiatsu, por lo que éste decició acabar de una vez con la pelea. Con su zampakutó esquivó uno de los ataques de Yoruichi y la atravesó con ella.

- Al final voy a ser generoso y tendré piedad contigo jajajaja…te dejaré vivir, nada me complacería tanto como el verte sufrir por la muerte de tu abejita, todo por tu culpa Yoruichi-san por no saber cuidarla adecuadamente. Así también vivirás para verme convertido en un nuevo dios, en el dios de todos, por encima del Gotei, por encima de la Cámara de los 46, sobre toda la mismísima y maldita Sociedad de Almas.- Le decía al oído cruelmente, después de ello sacó su zampakutó del cuerpo de Yoruichi, la limpió y siguió luchando con los demás.

Fue entonces que se le comenzó a nublar la vista, todo se volvía oscuro lentamente, podía sentir como su cuerpo caía precipitado hacia el suelo. Sentía como el aire podía pasar y atravesarla por la herida que le había dejado aquel maldito. Todo, finalmente, se volvió oscuro, no sintió como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra las montañas de escombros de suelo que había quedado del total de todas las batallas de los shinigamis contra los arrancars y los ex capitanes, estaba inconsciente y débil, demasiado débil, su poder espiritual rozaba lo más bajo del tope para poder seguir con vida, pues aún enfurecida y llena de ira su sangre se derramaba de su cuerpo maltratado por el mismo mal reencarnado en aquel vil sádico traidor.

Aizen no solo había conseguido derrotarla en la pelea, físicamente, sino que para su propio sufrimiento la había dejado con vida. Pues ahora con más razón aún, nunca se perdonaría a sí misma el no haber estado ahí, con su pequeña abeja, su querida Soi Fong para protegerla.

Para ella, ya no era culpa de Aizen ni de Kisuke la muerte de su antigua alumna, sino que había sido su propia culpa, pues su deber como capitana y maestra siempre había sido proteger a los shinigamis bajo su cargo, así como a sus discípulos, y a pesar de ello, para sí misma, no se había esforzado en nada, no había tenido la oportunidad si quiera de poder proteger a su mejor shinigami, a su discípula preferida y al amor de su vida.

Habría preferido morir de una vez por todas, que Aizen se hubiera llevado el último aliento de su ser, pues a partir de entonces, cuando despertase de nuevo estaría muerta en vida. Pues todo su ser, aquello por lo que había amado en el pasado el mundo en el que vivía se lo había llevado la mismísima Muerte aquella noche en la que su amor dejó de existir.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este noveno capítulo. Perdónenme si he tenido demasiadas faltas ortográficas, o de cualquier tipo, la verdad es que se me hizo bastante tedioso el pasar el capítulo al ordenador, puesto que lo había escrito primero en una libreta XD

Y nada espero que os haya gustado, que sepáis también que dentro de poquito también subiré otro fic, pero no sera yorusoi, sino unoisa (Unohana x Isane, también esta pareja se me hace interesante jeje será un oneshot). También que tengo otro fic ya subido de Mai Otome, sobre Natsuki y Shizuru, estas dos junto con yoruichi y Soi Fong son mi Talón de Aquiles en cuanto al yuri...aunque supongo que habrán otras parejas yuri que a nivel popular serán más interesante o yo que sé, bueno yo que sé...me estoy enredando demasiado jajajaja...en fin que el yorusoi es lo mejor XDD

Animo a los letors que escribáis fics. No hay nada mejor como el placer de la lectura y la escritura cuando a uno le gusta lo que escribe y lo que lee, así que hasta más ver.

Y recuerden que este fic todavía no ha acabado, que a pesar de que tarde seguiré actualizando!

Dew! :D

PD: perdonen si es demasiado corto...una aquí presente no sabe cuantas páginas de word, abarca de largo en fanfiction jeje :) ...fueron como 9 o 10 pags. mu cansino.


	10. Un nuevo futuro y ¿recuerdos del pasado?

Wenassss ! después de siglos sin publicar aquí estoy, tranquil s sigo viva :D De antemano perdonen si hay faltas y demás.

Y recordarles que los personas mencionados en esta historia pertenece al autor Tite Kubo.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Un nuevo fututo y ¿recuerdos del pasado?**

20 años más tarde.

3:00 a.m

- Nooo...!- Un desgarrado grito la despertó en medio de la noche, siempre le pasaba desde que tenía uso de memoria, las pesadillas la invadían y visitaban en la madrugada. Lo peor de todo es que poco podía recordar esas imágines que se dibujaban en su mente en esos momentos, imágenes que ahora consciente se negaban a aparecer. Solo podía sentir como su corazón se empequeñecía cada vez que soñaba y a su parecer, que le dieran una paliza o cualquier otra cosa no se le comparaba. El silencio era absoluto y la luna lucía hermosa en el cielo, se paso toda la noche mirando a través de su ventana, preguntándose qué no mostraba ese cielo oscuro de estrellados sueños.

7:00 a.m

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, el despertador hacía un ruido inmenso y hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Rápidamente con un movimiento de su mano lo estampo contra la pared. No había tenido una buena noche, bueno, nunca en su vida había tenido una buena noche. Se quedo un rato mirando el techo tentada a saltarse las clases, aunque desecho esa idea, pues no había pagado la ya de por sí bastante cara matrícula como para quedarse mirando el techo cuando debiera aprovechar el tiempo en la universidad, y hacía ya unos pocos que había empezado su segundo curso en Derecho. Aunque no lo reconociera, sentía un profundo deber por el que se cumplieran las normas, las reglas y la ley. Sí, ese siempre había sido su sueño desde que era pequeña, hacer cumplir la justicia de ahí que decidiera convertirse algún día en abogada y en un futuro más adelante jueza. Aunque esos eran sus sueños, ahora debía levantar su culo de la cama, darse una ducha y salir como alma que lleva el diablo a sus clases si no quería llegar tarde, puesto que vivía algo alejada de la facultad.

Estaba entrando por la puerta de su clase cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba del brazo.

- ¡Hola! pensaba que ya no vendrías solo falta un par de minutos para que llegue el profesor- le dijo una pelicastaña de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir muros de acero.

- Suzume, te he dicho montones de veces que no me agarres así del brazo, ya pensaba que eras una especie de pervertida a la que iba al mandar al diablo- dijo algo molesta la ojigris.

- Ohh! Vamos Shaolin, siempre te molestas por todo… ¿es que ni siquiera puedo agarrar cariñosamente a mi novia del brazo cuando me apetezca?- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No, no es eso, en serio que no quería hacerte entender eso jajaja (reía nerviosamente)..es eso que me no me lo esperaba puesto que no te había visto, perdona si te molesto.

- Así me gusta, esa es mi cachorrito de siempre.- decía contenta Susume mientras entraba alegre por la puerta, satíricamente parecía una Heidi por los prados junto con las cabras, ¿a que no adivinan quién quería ella que fuera su Pedro? Sí, era hermosa, su sonrisa derretía muros y su estupidez muy evidente, aunque de igual forma una careta muy buena tras la que ocultarse, pues cualquier estúpido no hace una carrera y cualquier estúpido no tendría por pareja a una de las herederas del Clan Fong, una de las pocas y más antigüas familias que quedaba de la nobleza. Aunque Shaolin Fong se encontraba viviendo actualmente en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Tokyo, no le gustaba para nada tener que llamar la atención, sobre todo si buitres y hienas eran lo único que se le acercarían si se supiera quién era.

- Sí, claro…un cachorrito…- decía por lo bajo y no muy convencida la pelinegra, mientras entraba a la clase.

14:00 p.m

Shaolin acababa de salir de las clases y se dirigía a su piso, había podido librarse de Susume fácilmente mientras un montón de gente se arremolinaba en la puerta de la clase para salir. Era su pareja sí, pero ni ella misma recordaba porqué la había aceptado como tal, ni siquiera la quería, quizás fuera para que no contase a nadie su secreto, sí era por eso, había aceptado para que no le dijera a nadie que su familia era una de las más poderosas del todo Japón.

Se escuchó un estruendo, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Y escuchaba como ese estruendo cada vez se acercaba más hacia donde ella se encontraba. De repente vio un coche volar prácticamente por encima de su cabeza, se quedó paralizada en el lugar. Había humo y gritos de gente que corría en todas las direcciones huyendo de algo, que prácticamente no se encontraba allí pues para los ojos de los humanos los Hollows era invisibles, cosa que no lo era para nuestra ojigris, pues al igual que desde pequeña había tenido pesadillas espantosas que siempre acababa olvidando, siempre había podido ver a esos monstruos que la perseguían, al igual que las almas de aquellas personas que seguían atadas a ese mundo, y esas personas o lo que fueran, que con armas siempre conseguían destruir a esos monstruos, esas personas, espíritus o lo que fueran que iban vestidos con una kimono negro.

El Hollow se encontraba cerca, se acercaba a Shaolin y ella desde el suelo se le quedo mirando paralizada como se le acercaba.

- Síi, así que eres tú, la que desprende esa energía deliciosa, jajajajajaja…prepárate porque en nada llegarás a formar parte de mí cuando te trague Jajajaja..- el Hollow comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente, mientras que desde el suelo el miedo se formaba en la cara de la pelinegra.

- …¿qué...qué está diciendo...? esto, esto es solo producto de mi mente, siempre lo ha sido- se repetía para sí misma asustada como nunca lo había estado, era verdad que esas criaturas las había visto antes pero nunca se le había acercado tanto, pues siempre desaparecían a tiempo cuando llegaba una personas de esas con kimono y las mataba.

- Ahora…muereeee…-decía mientras se abalanzaba contra ella, pero en el último momento la criatura se desintegró en el aire. Entre el humo, se vio una figura, Shaolin solo pudo distinguir una especie de orbes diminutos dorados como el sol, pero antes de que pudiera distinguir esa figura entera, ésta desapareció al instante. Fue entonces cuando recibió como una especie de golpe desde dentro de su cabeza, parecía que esos recuerdos, esos sueños la atacaban de nuevo queriendo salir como prisioneros desesperados.

_Flashback_

Sentía el calor en su cuerpo y la suavidad de una piel ajena a la suya en sus manos, un aroma cargado pero dulce hasta marear. Sus labios no paraban de moverse explorando aquellos labios que la llevaban a otro planeta.

- Soi Fong…- escuchó en un susurro, una voz un tanto grave, sensual y suplicante.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con esos dos orbes. Pareciera que su corazón se le iba a salir.

_Fin Flashback_

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Despertó de nuevo en el asfalto, donde hasta hace unos momentos la había atacado esa criatura, y donde aquella figura cubierta por el humo la había salvado. Estaba alterada, todo su ser parecía estar acelerado, la adrenalina se había disparado por sus venas. Se levantó con dificultad, a pesar de no estar herida, simplemente sus piernas casi no le respondían de la impresión, la rapidez con la que todo había sucedido. Y si todavía le añadía esa visión que tuvo, pues más confundida estaba. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría, que le ocurría a ella? Era verdad que desde siempre veía a esas cosas, pero nunca la habían llegado a atacar, además de que nunca había relacionado a esas criaturas con aquellas pesadillas, aunque pesadillas diríase que pesadillas no eran pues tras la visión estaba bastante acalorada, necesitaba una ducha, bien fría si era posible. Tenía que despejarse, para pensar con más claridad lo que había pasado. Y salir de ahí antes de que se le acercaran con preguntas.

Ya en su piso, fue directamente a la ducha. Se pasó horas allí mirando el agua, el techo, haciéndose muchas preguntas.

Ya era casi de noche cuando decidió salir del baño. Se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió a la calle. Hacía poco que había llegado a Tokyo, pero no por ello debía abandonar el ejercicio, así por lo menos se mantendría ocupada. Estuvo como dos horas corriendo, sin un rumbo fijo y sin descansar, lo más rápido que podía, quería sentir el cansancio y poder desplomarse en su cama cuando llegara de nuevo a su casa, también se dio cuenta que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba haciendo ejercicio todavía estaba cansada. Se sentía algo frustrada por ello, ¿de veras tenía tanta energía? Llegó a una especie de parque solitario estaba oscuro, pero podía ver bien lo que la rodeaba, todo estaba desierto. Hacía años, cuando era todavía muy pequeña su abuelo la entrenó en las artes marciales, al ser su familia una de las más antiguas, ésta era una tradición que se pasaba de generación en generación, y dese pequeña fue aprendiendo que cada golpe que recibía debía quedarse grabado, para no volver a recibirlo. Así, pues en ese solitario parque, en medio de la oscuridad no eran sus piernas ni sus brazos los que intentaban en vano dañar a las sombras, no, ella bailaría con las sombras. Fue entonces que decidió volver a retomar ese tipo de entrenamiento que había dejado años atrás. Volvería a recordar los golpes de cada entrenamiento en el que había sido instruida desde pequeña, no sabía si le valdría por si volvía a encontrarse con un monstruo como ese, pero por lo menos la hacía sentir segura y más fuerte. Fue así que pasaron los días, todas las noches volvía a ese parque y entrenaba durante horas, se le hacía agotador junto con todas las actividades que tenía de la universidad, pero como se dice por ahí, _lo que no mata te hace más fuerte._ Y fue así, la joven pelinegra con el paso del tiempo notaba como sus sentidos se afinaban más con el medio, podía sentir lo que la rodeaba.

* * *

- Ten cuidado…has estado observando demasiado tiempo el mundo de los humanos, por no decir a una humana en concreto, sabes bien que no puedes intervenir, tiene una vida por delante Yoruichi, no puedo decirte que sé lo que sientes, ya sé que todo fue culpa mía… pero a la larga, si llegas a hacer lo que creo que estás pensando, no veo nada bueno en ese futuro que tanto deseas y ese pasado que tanto añoras.- un rubio desde las sombras la había estado observando, vio como salvo a aquella humana, pero vio sobre todo cuando la capitana del 2º escuadrón, detrás de aquella cortina de humo que se había levantado por todos los destrozos del hollow, se quedaba dubitativa en si acercarse o no a aquel fantasma del pasado al que aún en el presente amaba tanto o más que en antaño.

- No hagas como si lo supieras todo de mi Kisuke- dijo alejándose del lugar sin mirar atrás, dirigiéndose a su escuadron.

- Lo sé todo de ti…amiga- decía para sí, sin que lo oyera.

* * *

- Nee…Shao, ¿ven y hazme compañía si? Quiero que veas la peli conmigo, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntas.- decía con un puchero Suzume, haciéndole caritas para que se quedara a su lado- …ven aquí, quiero estar a tu lado, ya no nos vemos tanto como antes siempre me dices que tienes que estudiar o entrenar. No pareciera que somos pareja.- decía algo enfadada.

- Está bien, está bien…perdóname, ¿sí? Es que he estado pensando en muchas cosas estos días, han pasado muchas cosas y tenía que pensar sobre ello. ¿Qué película ves?

- ¿Y en qué has estado pensando?..¿no será en cortar no?- decía con un desdén de tristeza y con algo de reproche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas inventando? Suzume en serio, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas…yo,..-le costaba decir las palabras, pues se sentía rara.- yo.. solo te quiero a ti, ¿sí? Así que no digas esas cosas, solo necesitaba pensar en algunas de mi...pasado o de mis sueños quizás…no sé.

- Bueno, ahora no pienses en eso, vamos a ver la peli que ya está comenzando, ¡no sé cómo se titula solo sé que es de éstas de amor! ¡Me encantan!

- Ya…jeje…a mi también…-decía no muy convencida.

2 horas después

- Aaahg…- decía en un bostezo- por fin se ha acabado me empezó a entrar sueño, ¿bueno nos vamos a dormir?

- ¡Oye! ¿No me vengas a decir que te aburriste?- decía algo indignada.

- Jajajajaja…que va, que va…pero si estaba interesante, ya ves no me imaginaba para nada que al final acabarían juntos.

- Ikezu…

- Anda vamos tengo ganas de dormir y mañana me tengo que levantar tempranito.

Las dos se dirigían al cuarto de Shaolin cuando Suzume, se paro en medio del pasillo. La morena se giro para saber que quería cuando de repente sintió los lasbios de su novia chucar con los suyos.

- Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto…- decía en un tono bajo a la pelinegra.

Ella se quedó mirándola mientras dejaba a la otra hacer, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas. Pero se dejó conducir hasta su habitación por la castaña, dejándose esta caer en la cama arrastrando consigo a Shaolin. No la besaba con las ganas que otras veces la había besado, pero Suzume no se daba por vencida y seguía adelante.

- Esta noche nadie va a dormir, ¿sí?

- …sí…

Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo en la cama mientras se besaban, un gato negro se posó en la ventana, la había estado vigilando desde hacía tantos años que ya no se impresionaba cuando su ex-amante se besaba a otras chicas o se acostaba con ella, cuanto le gustaría estar en el lugar de aquella castaña. Ya solo aceptaba que no se trataba de Soi Fong, sino de Shaolin Fong, una humana más con una vida totalmente diferente a la que tenía en la sociedad de almas, que ya no era la misma, la seria y casi siempre cabreada capitana, sino una chica joven que casi siempre estaba sonriendo, que tenía una vida feliz, una vida por vivir. Yoruichi solo se podía conformar con mirar y soñar.

La castaña empezó a desnudarse debajo de la pelinegra, sin dejar de besarla. Se estaba desabrochando la blusa cuando prefirió que fuera la otra quien la desnudara. Shaolin estaba ahora inmersa en aquellos besos, su mente no estaba en aquel lugar y eran sus propios instintos quien la dirigían.

- Nee, Soi Fong…ayúdame con esta blusa…

- …Yoruichi-sama….- sus ojos estaban cerrados, en su mente las formas imaginadas de su amante eran bastantes diferentes a las que en realidad eran, realmente no estaba allí.

- ¿Qué?..¿A qué te refieres?- decía confundida y algo irritada de que la apartara de esa manera.

- Me has llamado Yoruichi-sama… ¿es que acaso tengo cara de llamarme Yoruichi-sama?- dijo acentuando el –sama.

- Yo no te he llamado así…-decía confusa.

- Claro y ahora estoy sorda… ¡sé muy bien lo que me has llamado! ¿A quién coño pertenece ese nombre? ¿Me has puesto los cuernos?- decía enfadada gritando sin apenas dejarla hablar, mientras empezaba a colocarse la ropa.

- Suzume…yo…yo en serio que no sé a qué te refieres…no recuerdo haberte llamado así- la seguía por el pasillo hasta que la puerta del piso se cerro de un portazo.

Se quedó allí mirando la puerta y luego siguió a su cuarto.

- Joder, ¿Yoruichi-sama? ¿Quién demonios es Yoruichi-sama?- decía mientras se sentaba en la cama.- será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Mientras se desvestía endrente del espejo, "_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿me llamo Soi Fong? Nunca antes me habían llamado así. Además de que su voz…esa voz, nunca la había escuchado pero aún así es como si la hubiera escuchado con anterioriadad… era la misma voz que escuché cuando quedé inconsciente por aquel monstruo que me atacó…después de haber visto aquellos orbes dorados… "_

- No entiendo nada…

- ¿Meww?

- ¿Qué? …¿un gato?- decía sorprendida, se giró a su ventana y se quedó mirándolo- ¿pero cómo has llegado hasta aquí, eh? Esto es un quinto piso.-dijo mientras se acercó a él y al ver que no se asustaba lo agarró con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo en su cama.- Y dime, ¿tendrás dueño?

- Meww…

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no? De todas formas no tienes collar así que supongo que no. Tus ojos…que raro, me recuerdan a un sueño que tuve hace poco.- decía mientras lo miraba con tristeza.- en fin te dejaré la ventana abierta por si quieres irte.

Dejó al gato a su lado mientras caía en un sueño profundo. Podía haber habido disparos o una guerra delante de su edificio que no se enteraría. Ya en la madrugada, mientras la pelinegra seguía dormida como una marmota la figura del gato que descansaba a su lado comenzó a deformarse, dejando tras de sí una cortina de humo dejando paso al desnudo y esbelto cuerpo de la capitana del 3º y 2º escuadrón.

- No sabes cuánto te echo de menos y no sabes cuánto siento no poder estar así toda la noche y despertar a tu lado.- susurro en su oído.

- …Yoruichi…-sama…-decía inconsciente mientras una lágrima se había escapado de sus párpados cerrados corría veloz por su mejilla.

La pelilila lamió su mejilla limpiándola del rastro de aquella lágrima y sin que se pudiera dar cuenta la pelinegra se levantó y se marchó. Nunca antes se había acercado tanto, ni nunca antes había dormido con ella ni en forma humana y ni en siendo gato. Tenía que hablar con Kisuke acerca de lo sucedido. ¿Cómo era posible que aun habiendo comenzado una nueva vida siendo humana pudiese, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente, recordarla?

* * *

Ok, ¿que tal les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Shaolin Fong y Soi Fongdos caras de

Hola bueeenas^^ Aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora que tengo más tiempo libre espero subir aunque sea unos cuantos caps. más durante este verano.

Espero que os guste, que estuve este fin de semana sin separarme del ordena, apunto de quemarme porque hace poco en la zona de donde soy comenzó un incendio aquí en mi Tenerife Island queridísima T.T pero weno, por ahora ya esta todo bajo control (creo) xD

Los personajes nombrados en este fic no me pertenecen.

De antemano me disculpo por faltas de ortografía y bla bla bla.

Disfruten 3

* * *

**Shaolin Fong y Soi Fong...dos caras de la misma moneda.**

Una pequeña puerta senkaimon se abrió en un lugar algo alejado de toda la base de la Sociedad de Almas y una desnuda Yoruichi apareció por ella, sigilosa entre las sombras consiguió llegar a su habitación en el cuartel de la 2ª. Estaba triste, si, pero tampoco podía ocultar esa pequeña y diminuta esperanza que había asomado en su corazón. ¿Era verdad que había dicho su nombre tanto cuando se había quedado dormida como cuando besaba a aquella humana? ¿Acaso estaba pensando Soi Fong en ella, podría recordar su imagen aún después de haber muerto como shinigami? Por lo que Yoruichi tenía entendido, después de que un alma muriera esta volvía a nacer como humano, sin recuerdo alguno de su vida como alma. Si era así, ¿entonces qué demonios sucedía con Soi Fong, por qué ella, aunque de manera inconsciente, si la recordaba? Además, ¿por qué los hollows la atacaban, acaso es que seguía manteniendo algo de reiatsu oculto dentro de sí? Y si fuera así, ¿por qué?

Estaba cansada, y eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas con las que pudiera responderse en ese momento. Mañana temprano iría a ver a Kisuke. Se miró de pie en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Allí estaba la maldita, esa cicatriz que le había hecho hace 20 años atrás Aizen junto a todas aquellas palabras que la habían destrozado todos aquellos años había sido un recordatorio constante de Aizen y de Soi Fong, y de todo ese odio que había ido creciendo por el Gotei 13 en general, no es que quisiera su destrucción, su odio iba dirigido a toda aquel peso, la responsabilidad de tantas vidas humanas y de almas, todo se había vuelto tan pesado desde que ella se fue que no sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas hasta ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigía al cuartel de la 12ª división, a pesar de que Kisuke era el capitán de la 5ª siempre estaba rondando por la 12ª intentando burlar los dispositivos de seguridad Mayuri, para poder cotillear en sus investigaciones, además de que algunas de sus trampas llegaban a ser tan peligrosas que le divertía la manera en la que se esmeraba su antiguo discípulo en mantenerlo alejado del cuartel, además de que se lo tomaba como un entrenamiento cosa que no dejaba de mortificar a Mayuri. Así que Yoruichi había dado por hecho que estaría allí. Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar pudo ver a lo lejos una explosión enorme, "_sí, estaba en lo correcto, ese idiota esta allá ¬.¬" _

Se acercó sigilosamente al rubio, quien estaba en el suelo, lleno de hollín con algunas heridas y mirando el techo.

- Tenemos que hablar, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, seguramente ya sabrás a que me refiero.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero mejor vámonos a otro lado.

Kisuke se levantó, camino hacia la salida con Yoruichi tras sus pasos.

- Vayamos a donde solíamos entrenar de jóvenes, prefiero hablar de este tema lejos de las paredes del cuartel.- Y con la misma desapareció en el aire.

Yoruichi ya casi no recordaba aquel lugar, ella y Kisuke lo habían construido en su época de jóvenes shinigamis para entrenarse más a gusto sin que los molestaran, además de que era el mismo lugar donde una vez hacía ya 20 años atrás enseñó a un joven Kurosaki a invocar su bankai por primera vez. Había estado emulando durante tanto tiempo los recuerdos de su discípula, que había dejado a un lado otros tantos recuerdos que ahora le costaba horrores mantenerlos con nitidez en su mente.

Urahara en pocos minutos pudo llegar.

- Vaya, a pesar de los años, si hay algo que no cambia es tu velocidad…-decía algo sorprendido-…pensaba que ya no te acordarías de este lugar y albergaba la esperanza de que eso esto me diera ventaja. Vaya fastidio.-dijo con inocencia fingida.

- Deja de decir tonterías y vete al grano. ¿por qué Soi Fong todavía puede recordarme, además de poder ver a hollows, shinigamis, almas y cualquier cosa no referente al mundo humano?

- Bueeeno…-cogiendo bastante aire para su explicación- como sabrás, cuando alguien muere aquí en la sociedad de almas, ese alma retorna al mundo humano reencarnándose en uno de éstos. No solo los shinigamis y cualquier otra alma que podamos encontrarnos en el Rukongai, esto también es válido para los hollows puesto que en un tiempo también fueron almas y personas. Verás el hecho de que se olviden todos esos recuerdos, es algo no se puede decidir querer o no, es algo que sucede y que debe suceder tanto para el bien del alma que se reencarna como para los que le rodean. Imagínate el caos que habría si todo el mundo pudiera recordar su vida como alma o poder ver hollows y shinigamis por donde sea, no habría ni paz ni equilibrio.Y…- se quedó pensando.

- ¿Y?- cortando al dubitativo rubio.

- Y…aún sin embargo hay personas que pueden cruzar esa barrera, como Kurosaki o Inoue o cualquiera de ellos, a partir de cierto momento en sus vidas comenzaron a ver hollows y shinigamis, y como sabes todo ello debido a ciertas causas que los ataban a nuestro mundo, Ichigo al perder a su madre a manos de un hollow, aparte de que su padre era un shinigami e Inoue tras ser atacada por el propio hollow de su hermano. Con Soi Fong en cambio es diferente, no se trata de que pueda ver hollows por el simple ataque de alguno, estamos hablando de recordar vidas pasadas y eso es algo que nunca ha sucedido, ni siquiera con ninguno de los ryoka a pesar ser humanos y haber chocado con tanta fuerza con el mundo de los muertos. Durante todos estos años, aunque no lo creas me ha estado rondando esa misma pregunta que me acabas de hacer hace unos momentos. Soi Fong no es que esté empezando a recordar ahora su vida como shinigami, creo y estoy seguro que todos esos recuerdos le han ido viniendo desde que era tan solo una cría, además de poder vernos. No me imagino todas las pesadillas que ha debido de tener con su vida pasada, y no me refiero a tu recuerdo, imagínate todas las muertes que habrá visto en sueños durante toda su vida.

Yoruichi estaba en shock, le venían imágenes de una Soi Fong niña despertándose en gritos en medio de la noche debido a todas aquellas horribles pesadillas cargadas de sangre y muerte, además de no tener ninguna explicación para esos monstruos que se le acercaban para matarla, y más duro había debido ser el tener que callarlo durante tanto tiempo. Yoruichi no podía llegar a imaginar todas las lágrimas que abría derramado, sin tener que incluir las veces en las que habría dudado sobre su cordura la propia joven. Yoruichi, que la había estado observando desde el mundo shinigami, ahora podía entender porque siempre estaba tan triste y porque siempre de chiquita se levantaba llorando, ahora comprendía que no era la única que había estado cargando con la muerte de Soi Fong, la propia Soi Fong había estado cargando con los recuerdos de su muerte y toda una vida ella sola. Se le deslizaron varias lágrimas de su cara.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?- dijo reprochándole.

- ¿Y qué ibas hacer? ¿Huir al mundo de los humanos e interferir en su vida haciéndole creer que todas esas muertes que veía eran verdad? Además de poner tu propia vida en peligro. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, sabes muy bien que se han endurecido las normas referentes a interactuar directamente con humanos, es considerado traición y conlleva la pena de muerte.

- Nosotros ya escapamos una vez-dijo desviando la mirada.

- Sí, nosotros escapamos por los pelos y aún así, queramos reconocerlo o no de alguna manera contábamos con la confianza del viejo, sino no hubiéramos estado tan tranquilos como estuvimos durante 100 años en el mundo humano.

- Entonces…-decía ya algo resignada, cambiando de tema- dime de una vez por qué demonios Soi Fong nos recuerda.

- Después de haberlo reflexionado durante tanto tiempo, de todas las posibles causas, solo se me ocurre una posible causa factible y es que el alma de Soi Fong este dividida entre el mundo humano y el mundo shinigami, hay algo que la ata aquí, y no, no me refiero a ti si es lo que piensas. He estado pensando en su zampakutó.

- ¿Su zampakutó?...

- Sí, las zampakutó no son otra cosa que extensiones de nuestra alma materializadas en armas, ellas cargan con nuestro dolor, nuestras metas y deseos, nuestros deseos, el esfuerzo puesto en esa relación entre shinigami y zampakutó es de por vida, si muere el shinigami muere la zampakutó. Pero tú pudiste utilizar a Suzumebachi cuando te enfrentaste a Aizen aún estando muerta su dueña, pudiste utilizar su forma shikai, el homonka. Debió de ser en ese momento en el que debido al amor al que te profesaba Soi Fong, Suzumebachi decidiera darte su poder, y créeme, eso es algo al que ninguna zampakutó normalmente está dispuesta, es la primera vez que sucede algo así en este mundo. Yoruichi…Suzumebachi es una parte más que importante en el alma del shinigami es su mundo interior, toda la vida del shinigami por así decirlo, y tú, tú has podido dominar de alguna manera ese mundo interior, su arma que alimentada de tu poder y venganza contra Aizen pudo sobrevivir separada de Soi Fong. Quiero decir que Suzumebachi, sigue viva en el interior de esa katana y que vive gracias a ti, ya no solo es el alma de Soi Fong quien está ligada con Suzumebachi, ahora tu alma también lo está.

- ¿Qué…? N-no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… ¿cómo es posible?, e- eso es imposible… -decía perpleja- Además, ¿cómo va a estar mi alma ligada a Suzumebachi, eso sería como si estuviera ligada al alma de Soi Fong, no?-miró al rubio y este le hecho una mirada que solo le sugería eso mismo. – Así que, después de todo este rollo que me has dicho, quiere decir que "gracias" a que invoqué a Suzumebachi, ahora el alma Soi Fong está atrapada entre estos dos mundos, además de que alguna manera nuestras almas están ligadas al estar ligadas las dos a la zampakutó.

- Creo que no lo podrías haber explicado mejor.- lo siguiente que vio el rubio fue el puño de la pelilila estamparse en su cara.-…auch.

- ¿Y por qué demonios te has liado tanto?-decía molesta- Además has olvidado algo, ¿si ahora Suzumebachi es como si fuese mi zampakutó porqué no he podido volver a invocarla desde entonces?

- Es obvio, tienes que aprender a comunicarte con ella, ¿o crees que todos los shinigamis han podido comunicarse de buenas a primeras con sus zampakutós desde el principio? Suzumebachi fue y por lo que se ve es todavía de Soi Fong, pero ahora también es tuya y debes aprender a utilizarla.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Yoruichi estupefacta pensando con detenimiento todo lo que le había dicho, y Kisuke observándola.

- He de irme, necesito pensar sobre todo esto.- ya se iba cuando empezó a decirle una última cosa.

- Antes, debes saber una última cosa, no estoy seguro del todo, pero si Suzumebachi representa la vida de la Soi Fong shinigami, es muy probable que todos sus recuerdos vuelvan si zampakutó y shinigami se reúnen. Pero antes de hacerlo, piénsalo bien, no sabes de verdad si ella quiere esto. Ten encuenta la opinión de Shaolin.

- …-no añadió nada.

Yoruichi se fue del lugar. _"Tener en cuenta la opinión de Shaolin… ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? De todas formas ese rubio idiota tiene razón, no puedo llegar y devolverle todos sus recuerdos de repente, necesito saber que quiere ella realmente"._

* * *

El juego de luces de neón se conjuga en el iris del bullicio de Tokio, ofreciendo al público el ocio de la noche. Y entre ese bullicio dos jóvenes universitarias se adentraron en una discoteca-bar que hacía poco se había inaugurado y conseguido bastante fama entre la juventud veinteañera, no era un lugar donde adolescentes pudieran entrar, y mejor que no lo hicieran si querían salir enteritos y sin caer en la perdición de la adicción de la noche.

Sí, la diversión estaba asegurada tanto si ibas en grupo o ibas solo, si ibas en grupo al final de la noche el grupo se vería aumentado en busca de más juerga, si ibas solo tus posibilidades de ligar/follar se disparaban y lo más seguro es que consiguieras compañía para las horas restantes hasta que amaneciera, y si de por casualidad llevabas a tu pareja los celos y las peleas podían explotar a la mínima. La mayoría va, por así decirlo, a lo que va. Sí, la diversión estaba al alcance de cualquiera gracias al empujoncito del alcohol y de quizás, si buscabas bien, de otras sustancias más clandestinas. Los focos con sus luces de miles de colores, la pista a reventar de gente que parecía enlatada de lo apretado que se estaba, la música golpeando con fuerza los tímpanos y obligando sin esfuerzo a saltar o mover el cuerpo rítmicamente, la barra empapada de ese líquido desinhibido, los camareros sin descanso abriendo y cerrando botellas, griterío de éxtasis y extra de gogos dándolo todo en una especie de jaulas que colgaban del techo por encima de la gente, tanto para ellos como para ellas.

Nuestra pareja había conseguido afortunadamente una mesa y un par de butacas enfrente de la pista para tomarse algunos chupitos de tequila, absenta, ron miel y para finalizar unos espartanos, además de las cervezas que ya habían acumulado antes de salir del apartamento de la morena para estar a tono con el ambiente.

Suzume tras habérsele pasado el cabreo de la noche anterior cuando Shao la confundió con la tal "Yoruichi-sama", la cual según su pareja no recuerda haberla nombrado además de no sonarle de nada, consiguió que la morena saliera con ella de marcha esa noche, pues su cuerpo le pedía fiesta y ya se había encaprichado en que la pelinegra bailara con ella.

- ¡Ven esta canción me encanta! Vamos a mover el cuerpo- gritaba Suzume para que Shao pudiera escucharla mientras la arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Estuvieron cerca de dos o tres horas bailando sin parar, la pelinegra daba gracias a que tenía un pedo (*) de los grandes y que no podía sentir sus pies, porque si no se caería ahí mismo, aunque no podía negar que se lo estaba pasando de puta madre.

- ¡Shao, voy al baño ahora vengo!- le dijo la castaña gritándole al oído para que la escuchara. La otra levanto su pulgar en señal de que la había entendido y mientras su novia desaparecía entre la muchedumbre alocada, ella seguía en la pista fundiéndose con el resto de la gente a su alrededor. Suzume por su parte no contó con la enorme cola que había para poner un pie en el lavabo de chicas, al final se resignó a esperar.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas antes en la Sociedad de Almas

Yoruichi había estado pensando con detenimiento todo lo que Kisuke le había soltado en la mañana, allí estaba ella alejada del sereitei observando el mundo humano, a su Soi Fong en concreto. Gracias a ello pudo enterarse de que la susodicha saldría esa noche de juerga con esa plasta que tenía por novia. _"Saber que quiere realmente…sino no puedo acercarme a ella directamente como shinigami, me acercaré como una humana más… o como gato, me da igual. Ella aún me recuerda aunque no conscientemente, sino puedo hacer que me recuerde haré que se vuelva a enamorar de mí…y conociéndola, no será muy difícil",_ pensaba con una sonrisita en los labios.

Minutos después se dispuso a buscar a la tetuda que tenía Thosiro por teniente.

- Por fin te encuentro, Rangiku-san- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa satisfecha además de pícara.

- Eh?... ¿Yoruichi-sensei? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla? Por favor sáqueme de aquí, mi capitán me ha castigado con redactar un montón de informes atrasados- decía casi suplicante y más que cansada, pareciera que la habían explotado a trabajar.

- Oh! No te preocupes por eso, si quieres puedes enviárselos al idiota de mi teniente.

- A kira-kun?

- No, a él no, al vago de Oomaeda así aprenderá a realizar sus tareas, pero antes necesito un pequeño favor.

Una hora más tarde

- Vale, ¿qué tal me queda este?-preguntaba mirándose frente al espejo.

- Sinceramente, es… ¡FABULOSO! El que mejor le queda con diferencia, es decir, los demás conjuntos también le quedan bien, pero según por lo que me ha pedido "impactante, provocativo y sensual" a la vez, este es que mejor le favorece, de veras que esta irreconocible- decía satisfecha una Rangiku que había ejercido la última hora de estilista de la capitana.

- Bien, me fío de ti, además creo que hasta mirándome a mi misma en este espejo me siento mucho más… -pasando la mirada por su figura reflejada, contemplando cada una de sus curvas y cada detalle de su piel-…más… traviesa- expresando esto último mientras por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes perversas con su pelinegra, además de esa sonrisa juguetona que podría parar el corazón de cualquiera a quien fuera dirigida.

- Sí, claro…-decía Rangiku, si ya en un principio le parecía algo raro que la ayudara a ponerse un conjunto de lo más provocativo, más extraño le parecía ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, parecían que quemaban, además de que no tenía idea alguna del por qué de todo.

- Bueno, ya hemos acabado- decía contenta- puedes coger todos esos informes que tienes tirados y llevárselos a Oomaeda, si se te resiste solo zúrrale un poco- y con eso se alejó rápidamente dejando a la rubia con la incógnita del por qué le fue a pedir algo de ayuda en lo que ponerse, ¿a quién quería seducir con aquel atuendo?

* * *

De nuevo en el presente, mundo humano

La música sonaba a todo volumen y Shaolin todavía se encontraba en la pista disfrutando del baile. Después de que acabara la canción que estaba sonando se dirigió a la barra, de tanto que había bailado se sentía cansada y se pidió una botella de agua, así de paso haber si se le bajaba un poco el alcohol. Estuvo un rato descansando en la barra y observando la pista mientras se bebía la botella de agua, aparte de espantar a los buitres que se le acercaban. La verdad es que esa noche había ido demasiado atractiva comparado a lo que normalmente suele llevar (ropa holgada y deportiva para ir lo más cómodo posible).

**/A partir de aquí, me inspiré en la canción, escuchen : Foo Fighters-Rope (Deadmaus5 mix), versión larga… si la quieren subtitulada tienen que buscar la versión original del grupo porque con el rémix no viene T.T /**

Ya habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que Suzume se había ido al baño y la pelinegra no tardo en notarlo, estaba dispuesta a ir al baño a buscarla por si le había pasado algo pero en lo que se separaba de la barra una pelilila paso delante de ella, y se quedó congelada. No la conocía de nada, nunca la había visto, pero aquella chica de piel chocolate por unos segundos le clavó la mirada a la vez que una sonrisa deslumbrante se le dibujaba en la cara. Paso de largo a su lado y cuando lo hizo, la morena la siguió mirando, se dirigía a la pista de baile. Allí estaba en medio de la pista desplegando sus alas, con diferencia sobrepasaba a cualquiera de los que allí bailaban y la gente de alrededor no tardo mucho en notarlo, y al igual que le había ocurrido a Shaolin los buitres no tardaron en aparecer, solo que aquella chica no los alejaba dejaba que se les acercara claro que no ponía atención alguna en esa gente. Aquellos ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en la pelinegra que seguía atontada observándola con su botella de agua en la mano.

Yoruichi notó como una mano empezó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, en un principio se había mantenido en su cadera pero a medida que la música avanzaba ésta había empezado a bajar notando como agarraba una de sus nalgas con fuerza, si ella hubiera querido le rompería el brazo al desgraciado/a que se había atrevido a ello si no fuera porque aquel gesto de ese extraño/a había surtido efecto en la pelinegra que con el ceño fruncido y los labios fruncidos no despegaba la vista de aquella manaza. Notó otra mano, quizás de la misma persona o quizás de otro atrevido/a solo que ahora en vez de descender comenzaba a subir. La mujer gato no apartó su mirada de ella, ya estaba, la tenía en el bote solo necesitaba un empujoncito, así que a la vez que aquella mano se posaba en su pecho manoseándolo, la pelilila le guiño el ojo la Shaolin que a su vez, estrujando la botella terminándola de escachar, se dirigió como una furia a la pista de baile cogió aquellas asquerosas manos y les hizo una llave a sus respectivos dueños que acabaron en el suelo de rodillas suplicando que les soltase las manos. Lo hizo y a la vez que lo hacía les clavaba una de sus piernas a cada uno alejándolos de su vista. No sabía de dónde había sacado tal fuerza, pero es que desde que había visto aquellas manos aparecer, sin saber el porqué le invadieron unos celos que parecía que la iban a quemar viva si no hacía algo. Pasado un rato cuando el ambiente se relajó y la gente volvía a bailar, esta vez sin buitres alrededor de las chicas, la pelinegra se quedó paralizada puesto que no sabía que demonios acababa de hacer y no quería darse la vuelta para enfrentar a aquella chica que le había subido la temperatura con nada más que mirarla.

Simplemente, Yoruichi se acercó desde atrás.

- Gracias- le dijo al oído, y la otra la entendió perfectamente sin tenerle que haber gritado para que la escuchara, finalmente decidió darse la vuelta.

- D-de nada…-sin intentar poner sus ojos encima de ella, a lo que decidió preguntarle- … ¿por qué has dejado que esos…pervertidos te manosearan?-no pudo evitar el reproche.

- Porque estaba esperando a que tú hicieras algo- Shaolin se sonrojó. No añadió nada más a su explicación.

- Am… vale…-no sabía que decir.

**/Muse-Undisclosed Desires...(buenísima la letra)/**

Sin nada más que decir y debido a que la pelinegra estaba paralizada, Yoruichi la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás y empezaron a moverse. La otra no daba crédito a sus propias acciones es como si su cuerpo se dejara llevar sin más, no podía controlar su cuerpo y dejó que su espalda se pegara al cuerpo de aquella misteriosa chica.

- Vamos a bailar un rato, a-be-ji-ta…-la sensualidad de aquellas palabras recorrieron el cuerpo de la ojigris provocándole un escalofrío, aparte de que aquel nombre que le había puesto no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza.

"_Abeja,abeja,abeja...aguijón,picadura,homonka,muerte"_

- Homonka?...-susurró en un momento de aquel baile, no podían estar más que apretadas y Shaolin no más embriagada de lo que estaba de aquel aroma que invadía sus fosas nasales-… ¿Q-quién eres tú?-se giró para mirarla, pero seguían bailando. Yoruichi asió sus manos para que le rodeara el cuello.- Siento que te conozco de toda una vida, pero no…no…- decía confusa y un tanto suplicante. Yoruichi la estrechó un poco más y sin poder controlarse, atrapó sus labios antes de que dijera algo más. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, una parecía que había esperado una eternidad por aquel momento y la otra solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y se amarraba más a ella. Al separarse por la falta de aire, pero aún con sus labios cercanos el uno al otro.

- Y-yoruichi-sama…-soltó Shaolin, mirándola a los ojos mientras una lágrima se resbalaba.

- Llevo tanto tiempo esperándote…Soi Fong, déjame volver a probarte…-se iba a acercar para volver a besarla, quería grabar aquellos labios de nuevo en su piel. Pero en ese momento unos brazos ajenos empujaba a la pareja separándolas a ambas.

- ¿¡Así que la zorra ésta es la tal Yoruichi-sama!?

Sí, Suzume había llegado del baño y había encontrado a su "cachorrita".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :P (que en tal caso podéis dejar vuestra opinión)

Ciao nos vemos pronto. Por cierto gracias por leerme :D


	12. Pacto

Muy buenas de nuevo^^ aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Perdonen de antemano si hay falta y demás.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Pacto.**

Por un momento había sentido la gloria en ese cuerpo que había mecido al ritmo de la música y en esos labios que no había probado desde hacía algo más de 20 años. Todo para las interrumpieran en el mejor momento. Se sentía irritada y sedienta del veneno dulce de aquella abeja.

Hacía un momento que estaban a punto de embarcarse en otro viaje al país de las maravillas cuando de un momento a otro llegó Suzume y las separó de un empujón.

-Vaya, vaya…que fierita te has buscado.-dijo Yoruichi arrogante y burlándose al momento en que la chica se había dirigido a ella con el calificativo de "zorra".

-¡Seguro que te gustaría ver lo fiera que puedo llegar a ser!-dijo Suzume amenazadoramente a la pelilila.

-Jajajajajaja- empezó a reírse descaradamente en su cara sin importarle un bledo, bien sabía que aquella chica humana no tendría ninguna oportunidad si se le ocurriese pegarle.

Fue precisamente en ese momento cuando la iracunda novia de Shaolin le levantó una mano a Yoruichi con la intensión de abofetearla, pero justo antes de que pudiera arremeter contra ella sintió una mano que le agarraba fuertemente el brazo evitando el golpe. Cuando desvió la mirada para ver quién obstaculizaba su camino se encontró con la mirada cabreada de Shaolin, creyó también ver algo de culpabilidad.

-Perdóname…-dijo Shaolin lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, puesto que la música seguía golpeando fuerte por todo el local- …ha sido culpa mía, no volverá a pasar.

Suzume aún seguía con la mano en el aire sujetada por la de su "cachorrita", la tensión en el ambiente se volvió pesada y a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de estamparle la bofetada a Yoruichi se contuvo.

-Vámonos, ahora mismo…-dijo reprochándole toda la escena que tuvo que presenciar para hacerla sentir más culpable-…no quiero volver a ver a esta zorra cerca de ti, nunca más, ni escuchar su maldito nombre- dijo muy seriamente mientras las fulminaba a las dos con la mirada.

Pudo sentir como la impotencia y el arrepentimiento empezaba a apoderarse de su mente al saber lo que iba a hacer, en el fondo bien sabía que no se arrepentía en nada por sentir los labios de aquella mujer junto a los suyos. Se había sentido como nunca, pero Suzume tenía todo el derecho para estar como estaba y para no enredar más las cosas, decidió actuar.

-Te juro…-se quedó dubitativa, le costó arrancarle las palabras a su boca, pero al final lo hizo-…te juro que no volverás a ver a esta…a esta zorra. Creo que bebí más de lo debía, sino no habría manera alguna de que me acercara a ella.- tenía que ser contundente para convencer a su novia, así que no todo quedó en palabras y acto seguido agarró por el cuello a Suzume para besarla fuertemente.

Se sintió como la mayor hija de puta que jamás había existido y no le gustó para nada aquella sensación, algo se rompía dentro de ella y solo quería partirse la cara por gilipollas.

Yoruichi tenía ganas de matarla, pero ya no a Suzume, sino a la misma Soi Fong. ¿Cómo demonios podría ser tan imbécil? Se sentía decepcionada, por un momento llegó a pensar que la había recuperado y que se iría con ella, y que volvería a ser la misma de siempre. Había olvidado que aquella ya no era la que un día fue su pupila y amante, ella no era Soi Fong, era Shaolin Fong.

Ya había parado de besarla, fue un beso bastante escueto aunque intenso. Para Suzume cargado de amor, para Shaolin cargado de arrepentimiento.

-Vámonos, te llevaré a tu casa. Necesito descansar- dicho esto, la ojigris manteniendo agarrada a Suzume se la llevó casi a rastras de aquel local. No sin antes haber desviado su mirada por un breve momento a la de la dorada mirada de Yoruichi, fue algo automático casi sin poder haberlo evitado.

"_¿Arrepentimiento, culpa...? Por los dioses, ¿acaso es tan tonta de montar todo este paripé solo por evitar un bofetón? No, no puedo esperar nada de ella, ya está todo dicho, pero…"._ Yoruichi no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había visto en la mirada de la chica antes de cruzar la puerta.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y Shaolin seguía tirada en su cama, mirando el techo. Con todo lo que había pasado las ganas de dormir se habían ido. Estaba sorprendida de sus actos, nunca había pensado que podía llegar a ser tan rastrera, desde pequeña le habían enseñado a actuar de la manera correcta, ¿cómo era posible que todo se desbordara en solo unos instantes?

Estaba cabreada consigo misma, no por lo que le hizo a Suzume al engañarla, sabía que eso había estado mal, pero no se sentía culpable por ello. En cambio, el haber besado a Suzume que era su novia, la hizo sentirse sucia de cierta manera. Allí, mirando la nada en su cama una pequeña lágrima se le resbaló, se sentía perdida con todo lo que le sucedía, no solo Suzume, ni la misteriosa Yoruichi, sino también aquellos recuerdos que nunca había vivido y aquellas personas de negro y esos monstruos horripilantes que vagaban por la ciudad y que la habían acompañado desde pequeña.

Sintió una pequeña presión en su costado, desvió la mirada y se encontró al gato negro de la noche anterior. El felino mirándola a los ojos, ladeo un poco su pequeña cabeza y dejo escapar un maullido. Shaolin se incorporó sobre sus codos para apreciar mejor a la criatura tras haberse pasado la mano por sus ojos secando sus ojos acuosos a punto de estallar.

-No tenía esperanzas de volver a verte después de que te fueras la otra vez…-le decía al gato, le había podido arrancar una pequeña sonrisa con solo verlo y con aquel maúllo pareciese que le preguntara porqué estaba tan triste. Le transmitía paz.

En silencio volvió a acomodar todo su cuerpo en la cama y siguió ahondando en sus pensamientos como hacía tan solo un rato. Sentía su mirada, la del gato, clavada en ella. Aquellos ojos dorados, los del felino, la inquietaban tanto como los ojos dorados de aquella mujer.

-Hasta tu me traes su imagen, ya no sé qué hacer…- sin apartar la mirada del techo.

El gato se subió al abdomen de la pelinegra y caminó hasta su pecho, dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo mirando cara a cara a Shaolin, y sin mis más le lamió la mejilla. Shaolin se quedó perpleja, ¿la habría entendido al hablar o solo fue una cosa rara típica de gatos? De pronto, un humo blanquecino apareció ante ella nublándole la vista por un instante, sintió mucho más pesado a aquel gatito que por un momento desapareció ante ella, mucho, mucho más pesado.

Cuando se dispersó la neblina permitiéndole vislumbrar algo, se encontró con unos ojos dorados y los suyos grises estaban atónitos mirándolos, a aquellos dos soles. Frente a frente que estaban, sin dejar de mirarse las dos figuras, Shaolin sintió como unas caderas poco a poco se acomodaban encima de su vientre dejando caer todo el peso de aquel cuerpo sobre ella, cosa que no le molestaba o llegara a pesar en absoluto, la sentía cómoda a pesar de que se sentara encima de ella. Un torbellino de placentera electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo solo con que sintiera su cuerpo descender para sentarse sobre su vientre, no quería ni imaginarse qué sentiría si sucediera otra cosa.

-Tú…-antes de que dijera nada, su boca quedo sellada por unos sabrosos labios que hasta hacía unas horas había probado por primera vez. No pudo ni quiso poner resistencia alguna, quería aquellos besos.

Aquella mujer separó sus labios de los de la pelinegra, la cual dejó escapar un pequeño quejido pues no quería que el beso terminara todavía, los dirigió a sus oídos. Sabía cómo se sentía la chica por lo ocurrido en la discoteca.

-Nee…Soi Fong lo que hicimos estuvo mal, por Suzume. Pero solo seguimos nuestros sentimientos y dejar guiar nuestras acciones por ellos, no es pecado, ni está mal en absoluto si somos felices así.- una lagrimilla se escapo por la mejilla de Shaolin-…y lo que le dijiste a Suzume, sé que no lo decías de verdad. Si de verdad lo necesitas…te perdono.- Yoruichi se quedó donde estaba hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Shaolin extendió sus brazos y atrapo el cuerpo de Yoruichi en un abrazo, se sentía aliviada y un tanto avergonzada.

-Gracias…

-Jajajajaja no tienes porque darlas pequeñaja- decía animándola.

-No soy una "pequeñaja", ya tengo 20 años soy mayor de edad- decía molesta la abeja.

-Pues con lo llorona que eres no lo parece-dijo burlándose.

-¿A sí? Me pregunto si una "pequeñaja" puede hacer esto- de un movimiento quedó encima de Yoruichi sujetando sus manos contra la cama por encima de la cabeza de esta. A Shaolin, a pesar de haberla conocido hace unas horas antes, le resultó increíblemente fácil tratar con ella, sentía que la conocía de toda una vida aunque nunca la hubiese visto antes. Y también había visto tantas cosas extrañas durante su existencia que una mujer gato para nada la impresionaba, había visto cosas peores, aunque nunca hubo tenido una relación tan cercana como la que estaba empezando con la pelilila. Más adelante le preguntaría, puesto que en el fondo sentía curiosidad, pero ese no era el momento.

-Oh! Vaya que miedo, no me impresiona, aunque a lo mejor a ti si te impresionaría el que quizás no hayas notado mi estado.

La pelinegra se quedó pensativa con lo que quería decir, mirándola a la cara confundida.

-¿Tu estado?- enseguida desvió su mirada del rostro de Yoruichi y comenzó a bajarla, los colores no tardaron mucho en aparecer al presenciar el cuerpo desnudo de la pelilila, se quedo muda, roja e hipnotizada en su cuerpo, en aquellos voluminosos pechos, en su piel achocolatada, en sus largas y poderosas piernas, y su sexo. No pudo más que coger una gran bocanada de aire y soltarla para tranquilizar sus hormonas al imaginarse el arduo trabajo que la esperaba con aquel manjar de dioses.-…voy a acabar muerta del cansancio. Pero moriré feliz.- dijo tras observarla, mientras se relamía los labios inconscientemente.

A Yoruichi le encantó el comentario travieso de la pelinegra, sobre todo porque la pelinegra había dado por hecho el que pasarían lo poco que quedara de la noche juntas así como la mañana seguramente, cosa que no hacía más que acrecentar su curiosidad por lo que estuviera rondando por su mente en ese momento. Y entonces, como dos imanes con sus respectivos polos opuestos, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse. La electricidad que hacía unos momentos había recorrido el cuerpo de Shaolin paso a Yoruichi, la capitana se sentía indefensa ante ella, aunque pareciese bastante imponente, ante ella no podía. La había echado tanto de menos durante aquellos largos años, que su sed de ella había hecho estragos en su cuerpo volviéndolo más sensible y así fue como no pudo contener los pequeños gemidos que se sucedían uno tras otro, mientras se besaban y sintiera las manos de aquella chica acariciando sus pechos, o pasándolas por sus muslos acercándose poco a poco a la húmeda intimidad, aunque no llegara a posarlas en ella todavía.

En un arranque de energía Shaolin volvió a girar sobre su cuerpo para ponerse debajo, pero no estirada en la cama sino sentada al filo de ésta y con Yoruichi sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, sus manos entonces empezaron a deslizarse por su espalda, provocando una nueva oleada de escalofríos en la piel oscura endureciendo sus pezones, fue entonces cuando la pelinegra se llevo primero uno y luego el otro a la boca, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos delicadamente y chupándolos de vez en cuando, para luego volver a repetir la acción. Yoruichi al sentirla no pudo reprimir un gran quejido de placer, colándose por los oídos de la pelinegra instándola a seguir. Sí, Shaolin quería aquello que estaba sucediendo y más, mientras estaba ocupada con la boca, sus manos se deslizaron espalda abajo llegando a la curva de las nalgas de la pelilila y comenzó a masajearlas a la vez que la atraía más hacia su cuerpo. Yoruichi no pudo evitar que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse en círculos rozándose con los muslos de la otra chica a pesar de que tuviese todavía la ropa puesta.

Le estaba subiendo la temperatura, sentía tanto calor que su espalda empezó a mojarse. Dejó por un momento de manosear y devorar a la morena, para quitarse la parte superior de la ropa y siguió con su tarea. Los pantalones se los dejó puestos porque no quería tener que quitarse a la mujer de encima por nada en el mundo.

Yoruichi, que se encontraba ahora mismo en otro planeta, al ver que la chica se quitaba la parte de arriba de la ropa fue como un detonante, mientras Shaolin seguía trabajando sus pechos con la boca, ésta empezó a acariciar su cuello con sus manos hasta que llegó también a los pechos de la más joven para masajearlos, acariciarlos y pellizcarlos. Pasaron los minutos, y cada minuto para ellas eran minutos eternos cargados de paraíso.

Shaolin estaba embriagada no solo por el toque de Yoruichi, sino porque de un momento a otro comenzaron cientos de imágenes de esa mujer a arremolinarse en su cabeza, en unas le hacía el amor en otras luchaban, reían o incluso lloraban, incluso le llegaron imágenes tristes de la mujer moribunda e imágenes de su propia muerte, todo mezclado en ella nublándola de sentimientos y miedos desconocidos. Fue entonces cuando no pudo más, todas aquellas imágenes sucediéndose unas tras otras la mareaban y parecían asfixiarle la mente, así que apartó bruscamente a Yoruichi haciéndola caer al suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cara, las lágrimas llovían, pero no sabía si eran de tristeza o de alegría. Lo único que sabía es que el cerebro le iba a reventar del dolor agudo que la atravesaba. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué recordaba cosas que no existieron? ¿Acaso algo intentaba apoderarse de ella? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ella también había caído al suelo y poco después quedo inconsciente.

Pasadas unas horas, 12:00 am

Shaolin estaba en su cama, había estado inconsciente durante varias horas, pero comenzó a abrir los párpados. Ya no le dolía la cabeza. Se incorporó, pudo observar que ya no tenía ropa alguna, estaba desnuda.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo de espaldas a Yoruichi que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama mirándola, vestida y apoyada a la pared.

-Yoruichi Sihouin, capitana de la 2ª división, de la 3ª división y del Escuadrón de los Ejecutores del Gotei 13 en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Prácticamente no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho…-decía todavía de espaldas-Pero imagino que tendrá que ver con todos estos recuerdos que no entiendo y esos monstruos y esa gente que acaba con ellos.

-Sí, es así.

-¿Entonces porque no entiendo nada? ¿Por qué tengo estos recuerdos de ti y de mí y de todas esas cosas que nunca han pasado?

Yoruichi se acerco a la cama, la cruzó y se sentó detrás de la chica rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Sí que han pasado, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos. En otra vida hace 20 años o incluso puede que de mucho más, siglos. No sé qué has visto, pero todo es verdad.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Un humano no puede vivir durante tanto tiempo, cómo es que podría recordar cosas de hace siglos?

-Un humano no, pero un alma puede vivir miles de años. No es una vida de humana lo que recuerdas sino tu vida como shinigami en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Dios de la muerte…-dijo en un susurro para sí misma casi sin comprender- ¿Por qué?

-Porque al morir tu alma en el otro mundo, parte de ella se quedó allí. Quedó atrapada en tu zampakutó, por eso estas atrapada entre dos mundos y de ahí los recuerdos.

-¿Entonces…quién soy yo?-dijo con ojos vidriosos.

-Tu…-dijo Yoruichi inspirando el aroma y hundiendo su olfato en el cabello de la chica-Tu eres mi discípula, yo misma te enseñé a usar la zampakutó, a moverte como una sombra , a ser más rápida que el viento y a matar de la manera más silenciosa y sin dejar rastro posible- volvió a inspirar su aroma-… Eres mi teniente, estás al cargo de los demás shinigamis de los escuadrones en mi ausencia, entrenándolos y enseñándolos y ayudándome también en mis tareas como capitana. Eres mi guardia personal, me proteges de todo peligro que atenté contra mi vida dando tu vida por ello si es necesario, pero esto último es algo que no tolero. No dejaría que antepusieras mi vida a la tuya.

-Pues no es que lo consiguieras, por lo que he visto-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, rememorando en su mente el momento de su muerte.

-Sí y no sabes todo lo que he llorado por ello. No estaba contigo en ese momento y nunca podré perdonarme.

-Si que estabas, aunque no lo sienta, puedo verte allí inconsciente. Te protegía y seguramente en ese momento te sintiera. Pero ahora a pesar de que no seas una imagen en mi mente sigo sin poder sentirte del todo. No soy esa persona que veo en mi mente.

-Eso es porque tu alma está rota y separada. Y hay que volverla a unir. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que vuelvas a ser tu, pero no sé si tu querrás volver a serlo.- decía mientras se aferraba más en su abrazo como si así no pudiera dejarla escapar.

-¿Quién más era? Sigue hablándome.-dijo sin responder a lo dicho por la pelilila.

"_¿Estará sopesando sus dos vidas para ver cuál le conviene mejor?"_, dudó por un instante Yoruichi._"No, ella no es así"_

-Eres mi heredera, cuando yo muera y deje mi cargo, tú serás la capitana y todo lo que me perteneciera te pertenecería a ti por derecho.

-Cuando murieses o cuando desertes al huir. Ese recuerdo también está en mi mente, traicionando a ese Gotei 13 que me has dicho por un hombre. Detesto su imagen, pero no puedo sentir ese odio que veo en mi misma en los recuerdos, pero aún así lo detesto, sobre todo el que te fueras con él y el que estés tan cerca de él.

-No es lo que crees, y siempre has odiado a Urahara desde que lo conociste.

-Como para no hacerlo ahora, me asesino.

-No tiene excusa, ni perdón. Pero ya me encargué de él en cuanto desperté y nunca lo he podido perdonar. Pero tampoco pude matar al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

-Yo no valgo lo suficiente, ¿verdad?-dijo Shaolin mostrando sus celos y levantándose de la cama, todavía sin seguir mirando a Yoruichi.

-Tú vales mucho más…-levantándose al momento y volviéndola a aferrar contra su cuerpo- …por ti es que he estado estoy 20 años observándote y protegiéndote de los hollows. Por ti es que venido de la Sociedad de Almas para recuperarte, volviendo a traicionar las órdenes del comandante de todas las divisiones a su espalda, poniendo en riesgo mi vida, pero no me importa si con ello vuelves a mí. Supuestamente no deberíamos intervenir en la vida de los humanos, concretamente contigo. Yo lo he estado haciendo durante años, escapándome del mundo de las almas solo para verte y protegerte.

-…estúpida.-dijo Shaolin finalmente- Yo no valgo tanto. No deberías exponerte de esa manera.

-Ya no puedes protegerme, no eres una shinigami ni formas parte de mi guardia personal, ni siquiera para protegerme de mi misma. Y no solo has sido mi discípula, teniente, guardia o heredera. Fuiste y siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Más que suficiente para traicionar a quien sea y a lo que sea por estar contigo.

-Tsch…-no sabía que responder durante unos instantes, pero al final dio con las palabras y tras el silencio respondió- En ese caso será mejor que arregles mi alma cuanto antes, alguien va a tener que protegerte para cuando se enteren de lo que hemos hecho.

-Tú no has hecho nada.

-He decidido aceptar ser de nuevo quien fui una vez, ahora yo también estoy incumpliendo las órdenes de ese viejo calvo al hablar contigo. Así que has lo que tengas que hacer cuanto antes para poder estar juntas de una buena vez.-decía con el ceño fruncido cabreada con el destino.- Además también tengo que darle una buena paliza a ese rubio imbécil.

Yoruichi giró a Shaolin y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creérselo. Recuperaría a su abeja.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿qué tal? seguro que a más de uno/a se le habrá subido la temperatura jajajaja (espero yo :/) aunque siento cortarles el rollo al final xDD

¡Espero opiniones, hasta la próxima!


End file.
